El rey de los mares
by KageSekai
Summary: Perdido en un nuevo mundo que era gobernado por los piratas y marines, un joven de otro mundo come por error una extraña fruta que le da misteriosos poderes, buscando una forma de volver a su mundo es que el joven Kusanagi Godou viajara por el mar mientras poco a poco toma el título del rey de los mares y posiblemente el rey de los piratas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- El rey de los mares.**

 **Crossfic: Campione x One Piece con toques de otras series.**

 _Perdido en un nuevo mundo que era gobernado por los piratas y marines, un joven de otro mundo come por error una extraña fruta que le da misteriosos poderes, buscando una forma de volver a su mundo es que el joven Kusanagi Godou viajara por el mar mientras poco a poco toma el título del rey de los mares y posiblemente el rey de los piratas._

* * *

 **[Un hombre que viaja sin un destino, ¡¿Un hombre maldito aparece?!]**

Un hermoso día daba inició con los rayos del sol iluminando por todas partes hasta el horizonte, la constante melodía de las olas chocando entre ellas así como de los cantos de gaviotas provocaban cierta paz en casi todo el mar del East Blue. Un hermoso y gigante crucero era la muestra de aquello cuando viajaba con incontables pasajeros que provenían de las mejores familias adineradas de esa parte del mundo, su blanco contrastaba el brillo del sol y reflejaba su brillo en el océano infinito.

En la cubierta se encontraban tres personas en la proa limpiando y uno en lo alto del mástil para observar señal de alguna tormenta o algo parecido. La sensación del viento acariciando su rostro mientras sus pequeños mechones de cabellos danzaban en el aire, el hombre con un telescopio observo en las 4 direcciones de manera seria para que nada malo sucediera ni a ellos ni a los pasajeros que eran la prioridad y menos cuando se decía que había un grupo de piratas cerca de donde se encontraban navegando.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Uno de los dos hombres que se encontraba en la proa camino hasta un barandal del crucero y observo como era que un barril flotaba en el mar – Eso parece ser un barril de vino, pero como puede ser posible que haya vino en el medio del mar – Se preguntó el hombre sin encontrar algo de lógica en lo que observaba en esos momentos.

– Posiblemente sea de un barco destruido – Su compañero dio una opinión como una respuesta ante lo que su compañero había preguntado – Recuerdas que hace poco hubo un torbellino algo lejos del barco, puede que un barco fuera atrapado y este barril sea de dicho barco – El hombre de aspecto voluminoso asintió pensando en dicha posibilidad.

– Lo mejor es que lo saquemos del agua – El hombre de aspecto voluminoso comento a su compañero quien asintió para ir a donde había una cuerda y un gancho, entonces regreso con su compañero y le dio la cuerda para que subiera el barril de vino y así poder tomar un poco del alcohol dentro del barril, pues era bastante grande y un poco no los dañaba – Aquí vamos – Girando el gancho es que lo lanzó directo al barril de vino más fallo en el intento – Una vez más – Decidido a obtener el barril es que lanzó una vez más el gancho y volvió a fallar – Ahora no fallare – Pensando que la tercera era la vencida es que volvió a lanzar el gancho y falló nuevamente – Porque fallo tanto – Comento el hombre algo decepcionado.

– Ustedes son realmente malos con eso – El que se encontraba en lo alto del mástil es que uno de los compañeros comentó al ver a sus camaradas intentar subir fallidamente un barril de vino, no pensaba detenerlo al no haber nada mejor con que tratar y era algo bueno para pasar el rato, más algo llamó su atención por el rabillo de su ojo y su expresión como su rostro se volvió pálido de un segundo a otro.

– Por fin – Uno de sus compañeros había celebrado al haber anclado el barril con el gancho y empezaron a subirlo – Esta cosa es pesada, debe de tener mucho vino dentro de él – Comento el hombre voluminoso ansioso de poder tomar siquiera una copa al ver lo complicado que fue subir el barril y más aún el tener que subirlo.

– Concuerdo con eso – El hombre de aspecto más sencillo afirmo lo que su voluminoso compañero había comentado, pues él también deseaba probar un poco del sabroso vino que había en el barril.

Más en lo alto del crucero donde se encontraba el vigía, su expresión de miedo no pudo ser ocultada cuando observo salir detrás de una isla cercana un barco de pintura rosada y si eso en sí no era malo, la bandera negra con una calavera pintada de blanco había sido lo que provoco su miedo intenso, simplemente observo como las velas se izaron de un momento a otro y eso provoco un enorme pánico el joven.

– Vienen a estribor – Con miedo en su voz es que el hombre en lo alto del mástil habló a sus compañeros quienes alzaron la vista para verlo sorprendidos, solo hasta escuchar lo que decía su compañero y palidecer – Una bandera pirata en el mástil, es un barco pirata. ¡Es un ataque enemigo! ¡Un ataque enemigo! – Informo el hombro y los dos fueron corriendo para dar informe al capitán, más el barco lanzó tres balas de cañón.

EN EL SALÓN DEL BARCO

En el interior del crucero había una sala donde personas podían comer, platicar o incluso bailar. Personas con ropajes caros y llamativos adecuados con la fortuna que tenían cada uno por independiente, entonces en la pista de baile se encontraban unas cuantas personas bailando junto con un caballero y una doncella de naranjas cabellos.

Más platicando con los pasajeros se encontraba quien era el capitán del crucero intentando dar un buen servicio a cada uno de los nobles que se encontraban en el crucero, con platicas y risas es que llevaba un buen ambiente con los pasajeros, pero entonces el crucero empezó a balancearse de la nada provocando que todos los pasajeros se movieran de un lado a otro sin control, entonces la puerta del salón se abrió mostrando a los dos empleados.

– Es un ataque pirata – Informando al capitán junto con al resto de personas dentro es que todo el mundo se puso alerta y temblaban de miedo ante la nueva información, entonces el capitán tuvo que reaccionar rápido para evitar el caos naciera dentro de todos los pasajeros que había en aquel lugar.

– Todo el mundo mantenga la calma y vaya con los miembros designados en orden – Dando la orden adecuada del capitán, en su mente rezaba porque todo el mundo pudiera escapar y que los piratas no los abordaran.

EN EL BARCO PIRATA

– Disparen – Una voz femenina más severamente aguda dio la orden a sus lacayos que dispararan y estos mismos dieron el disparo del cañón del barco hacía el crucero – Coby – Nombrando a uno de sus esbirro es que la dama preguntó – ¿Quién es el la mujer más hermosa de todos los mares? – Pregunto casi con un tono atemorizante que provocaba un temblor en la persona responsable, entonces observo a quien había ordenado responder a su pregunto.

– Po-por supuesto que es la capitana de este barco, Alvida-sama – Contesto un niño de unos 7 años de un cabello rosado cortó peinado en tazón que tenía una piel blanca y unos ojos negros resaltados por unas gafas redondas, el joven tenía un rostro inocente pero lleno de miedo. Su ropa era una playera blanca con rayas verticales azules y un pantalón corto azul junto con unos zapatos rojos y entonces observo a la mujer de atemorizante voz de nombre Alvida.

Una mujer de robusto cuerpo que tenía el cabello negro ondulado largo que llegaba hasta su espalda y unos suaves mechones saliendo a los lados de su regordete rostro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos negros, su rostro era salvaje sin mucho (o ningún) encanto femenino así como unas pecas en las mejillas y llevaba un sombrero blanco con una pluma rosada. Su traje constaba de un saco azul que colgaba en sus hombros que tenía unas hombreras amarillas y una camisa rosada de cuadros y un pantalón blanco, en sus manos había una maza de hierro color negro con picos.

– Bien dicho – Alvida habló con un orgullo increíble ante las palabras de Coby y este había agradecido con sumo miedo de hacerla enfadar – Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última presa que hemos tenido, así que apresúrense y póngase a un lado de barco – Dando la orden a sus lacayos es que cada uno empezó a moverse para hacer lo que Alvida dijo.

Los cañones fueron disparados en contra del barco y eso le hacía difícil mantener el equilibrio incluso entre el mar, cosa que provoco que el barril de vino rodara por todas partes hasta llegar a la cocina y caer con todos los suministros, pero corriendo por los pasillos se encontraba una hermosa joven que salió a la parte superior del barco.

El reflejo de la luz revelo a una joven de cabello naranja corto que no superaba el cuello y de una piel blanca así como unos ojos marrones sumamente hermosos, su rostro con facciones bien definidas la hacían una hermosa joven que rivalizaba con modelos. Su ropa que era un vestido amarillo de gala adecuado al crucero donde se encontraba con ciertos volantes, entonces camino hasta una zona del barco hasta ver como la cara de un pato salía y regreso al corredor a alta velocidad.

El barco de Alvida había quedado a la derecha del crucero y los piratas agarraron un gancho y una cuerda que lanzaron a las cercas del crucero.

– ¡Bastardos! ¡Muéstrenles el poder de Alvida, la portadora del mazo de hierro! – Exclamo Alvida a todos sus seguidores quienes con una sonrisa soltaron una afirmación ante la orden y se lanzaron hacía el crucero para empezar a saquearlo… salvo por una sola persona, entonces Alvida frunció el ceño al observar al joven de rosada melena que no se movía – Coby – El nombrado empezó a temblar de miedo y observo como Alvida se acercaba – ¡Qué diablos crees que esperas! – Grito bastante furiosa con el chico de rosados cabellos al ver que no se movía en lo absoluto.

– Es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto – Con una voz suave y temblorosa es que Coby contesto ante el grito de Alvida.

– ¡Te atreviste a responderme, Coby! – El niño había entendido el gran error en sus palabras y su temblor había incrementado más.

– Todo menos el mazo de hierro – Coby rogó por piedad esperando a que Alvida no lo matara con el mazo de púas que llevaba con ella, entonces la mujer pateo a Coby para que volara al barco que pensaban saquear.

– ¡Entonces ponte a trabajar! – Alvida exclamo eso tras la patada enfurecida con la que mando a volar a Coby y el mismo se estrelló contra un muro provocando un gran dolor en su rostro – Maldito moco inútil – Alvida espero a las buenas noticias en lo que pensaba como subir por si había alguna pelea y necesitara de su mazo.

– Ite – Coby se empezó a sobar la nariz por el impacto del choco y un tipo de grito en su espalda provoco un sudor frío en su persona, rápidamente volteó a ver a la responsable y se encontró con Alvida quien había dado un salto y bajaba con el mazo en el cielo – Ugwaaa – Coby con rapidez bajo la cabeza escondiéndolo con los brazos y esquivo por los pelos el golpe de Alvida quien había chocado en contra del suelo.

Pero en la proa del barco se encontraban todos los pasajeros y trabajadores rodeados por los piratas de Alvida. En cada persona se podía observar el miedo de estar rodeados por piratas armados hasta los dientes, mientras los viles villanos del mar sonreían victoriosos.

– No tomaremos su vida siempre y cuando nos entreguen todo sus objetos de valor – Comentó uno de los piratas de Alvida quien portaba una espada cuadrada.

– Todo aquel que se niegue a cooperar será lanzado al mar – Alvida quien había llegado con sus demás siervos comento el destino de quien no quisiera dar sus objetos materiales, aunque dentro de ella esperaba que alguno se negara y pudiera lanzar esa vida al mar tras quitarle a la fuerza todo lo que llevase.

Pero en una esquina del barco se encontraba la joven de anaranjados cabellos observando lo que sucedía mientras una sonrisa de un demonio se hace presente en sus rosados labios de durazno, entonces se deshizo de su vestido de volantes y se quedó con una playera azul con un pantalón blanco y una banda negra en su cabeza, algo que se vería bien en un ladrón apunto de robar un lugar con bastante seguridad.

* * *

Caminando por el interior del crucero en búsqueda de algo que pudiera ofrecer a Alvida, Coby se encontraba observando con esperanza de poder evitar una pelea o si encontrase a alguna persona, entonces entró a otra puerta con sumo miedo.

– Konichiwa~ – Observando su alrededor es que noto que no había nadie dentro – No sé si sea buena o mala suerte – Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro pues era bueno que no hubiera nadie con quien luchar o que lo acusara con Alvida, pero era malo al saber que ni una persona había escapado de Alvida – Parece ser la cocina – Coby entró en la recamara y observo que había unos barriles tirados y uno que era llamativa-mente grande que había sido capturado en la mañana – Vaya barril más grande, debe de contener mucho sake – Si se llevaba eso podría justificar el cómo no estaba presente a la hora de amenazar y evitar la ira de Alvida.

* * *

En la zona de cuerdas donde los piratas habían subido al crucero se encontraba la joven de naranjas cabellos quien con una increíble rapidez había salido del crucero al barco de Alvida usando un pañuelo para desplazarse de un barco a otro, entonces empezó a buscar el lugar donde se encontrase el tesoro de la pirata Alvida, más se movía con cuidado para evitar que alguien al descubriera, entonces fue a una puerta y antes de poder abrirla, es que la puerta se abrió sola y un hombre de playera verde y un casco de hierro salió y observo a la dama de cabellos naranjas.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto el hombre mientras observaba a la chica – No había visto tu cara antes… - Más la chica antes de que esa persona hiciera algo es que le dio una patada en su zona genital y el hombre cayó al suelo con los ojos blancos y adolorido, entonces la joven simplemente sonrió y puso su palma recta en forma de pedir perdón.

CON COBY

El pequeño niño de rosada melena estaba empujando el barril de vino con toda la fuerza posible que tenía para así poder llevarlo con Alvida y está no la lastimara, entonces unos pasos sonaron dando entrada a tres personas como piratas compañeros de Coby. Uno era un hombre voluminoso con traje de rayas azules, un hombre de piel morena con playera morada y un hombre alto rubio oxigenado.

– ¿Otra vez te estas escondiendo mientras pierdes el tiempo, Coby? – Comento el hombre que vestía con rayas blancas y azules.

– Por supuesto que no – Coby respondió al instante mientras temblaba de miedo por la presencia de otras personas en donde se encontraba, pero tenía una buena excusa acerca del motivo por el cual no se encontraba con los demás.

– Pues nosotros podemos ayudarte para aligerar la carga – Comentó el hombre rechoncho con una sonrisa en rostro al ver el barril.

– Justamente tengo un poco de sed – Comento el más alto de los presentes quien era el pirata de rubios cabellos oxigenados.

– Pero… Alvida-sama nos matara si se entera de esto – Coby intentó decir esa advertencia para que sus compañeros no hicieran algo que les costara la vida o pero, su vida.

– Todo estará bien siempre y cuando no digas nada ¿verdad, Coby? – Amenazo el hombre vestido de morado y entonces el joven asintió mientras palidecía por la amenaza – Apúrate a abrirlo que ya quiero tener un buen festín con dicha bebida – Apresuro el hombre chaparro al robusto hombre de traje a rayas.

– No te preocupes que hay suficiente – Comentó el hombre mientras cerraba el puño y lo alzaba al cielo, entonces observo cuidadosamente el barril en espera de dar un fuerte golpe que rompiera la tapa del barril y así empezar a beber el vino que había dentro del mismo, entonces cuando empezó a bajar el puño para romper el barril…

[SALIDA] [GOLPE]

La tapa se había roto debido a un puño que salió del mismo barril y dejo inconsciente al robusto hombre. Los presentes se sorprendieron cuando observaron que un puño humano salía del barril y en pocos segundos había salido una persona que debía de medir alrededor de 1.79 cm de alto y con una complexión delgada comparada con Alvida y su compañero inconsciente, entonces los presentes observaron adecuadamente al joven de negros cabellos.

Un joven de 16 años de cabello negro ligeramente alborotado que tenía una tez morena y unos ojos negros del mismo color que su cabello, su rostro normal con facciones suavemente salvajes pero no muy enfatizadas. Una playera blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro así como unas sandalias.

– Sabia que utilizar " _eso_ " sería mala idea, incluso mi barco fue afectado y termine por sobrevivir en un barril – El joven soltó un suspiro con cierto cansancio por un largo día que apenas comenzaba y entonces observo a las dos personas que tenían una apariencia peligrosa y uno en el suelo – Con razón mi cuerpo decidió salir con un golpe – El joven habló con un tono calmado al observar que su instinto de salir golpeando la tapa de barril había sucedido por una razón y no simplemente por hacer algo llamativo – Creo entender la actual situación de cierta manera, pero todavía pienso preguntar – El joven de negros cabellos paso su vista al joven de 7 que se encontraba en su espalda – Te están amenazando – La pregunta sorprendió a los presentes y entonces los piratas enfurecidos por ser ignorados hablaron con cierto enfado.

– Eso no es de tu interés – Habló uno de los piratas bastante enfadado – Sera mejor que no te pongas a jugar con nosotros, no saldrás vivos si te metes con un pirata de verdad – El hombre señaló eso apuntando una espada hacía el chico y el joven observo el filo – Danos todo lo de valor que tengas y te dejaremos vivir… posiblemente – El hombre sonrió amenazadora-mente cuando dijo esas palabras.

– Unos piratas que amenazan a un niño tan joven, donde quedo su orgullo – Comentó el joven mientras salía del barril donde se encontraba – Y por lo que puedo ver no son realmente listos, si observan que salí de un barril, es obvio que no tengo nada de valor conmigo – Vagando por la cocina es que el joven observaba todo con cuidado.

– No te burles de nosotros y si no tienes nada de valor entonces muere – Los dos piratas molestos por la actitud del joven es que se lanzaron en contra de él con espadas en ambas manos, entonces Coby al ver que estaba por morir el joven, cerrando los ojos y tapándolos con las manos y simplemente evito ver la muerte del joven…

[ROMPER] [VOLAR] [CLAVARSE]

Coby abrió los ojos cuando un sonido llamó su atención y entonces observo como en el hecho de la cocina se encontraban la mitad del filo de la espada y los hombres miraban aterrados al joven quien se encontraba con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos, los dos piratas retrocedieron al instante al ver que aquel hombre había destruido la mitad de su espada con un golpe y entonces cayeron al suelo con sumo miedo en sus ojos.

– Quien eres tú – Preguntaron terrados al joven quien los miraba con cierta burla.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, es un gusto – El joven se presentó con una sonrisa y los dos piratas se levantaron para tomar a su compañero y marcharse – Vaya grosería, escapar apenas oyen mi nombre – Godou se alzó de hombros y un olor llego a su olfato y su estómago rugió ligeramente – Tengo hambre – Decido a buscar un poco de comida es que empezó a caminar como si el estar rodeado de piratas no fuera nada importante.

– Espera – Coby al instante fue a detener al joven de negros cabellos ante la forma que había actuado – Tiene que escapar y rápido, posiblemente fueron a llamar a todos sus Nakamas para que puedan darte una paliza. Hay muchos piratas en la cubierta – Coby intentó advertirle a Godou sobre lo peligroso que todo podría volverse, más el joven continuaba caminando.

– Incluso con esas palabras mi hambre no planea desaparecer – Fue la desinteresada respuesta de Godou a las advertencias de Godou – Además – Agregó el joven – Ver a un pirata en estos días debe de ser de lo más normal, simplemente me considero lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos en caso de que algo pase – Coby no podía creer lo que esa persona acaba de decir, no había manera de que una persona normal dijera tales cosas.

Godou entró a la alacena del barco incluso con los reproches de Coby y observo la variedad de comida que había. Coby observo desde atrás de la puerta para ver si nadie los había visto y entonces observo como Godou se encontraba comiendo unas frutas, unas manzanas y mangos que habían por todas partes en unas cajas de madera y vaya que era asombroso ver la cantidad que comía y entonces se acercó a donde él joven se encontraba.

– ¿Esto es un barco pirata? – Preguntó Godou al chico de cabello rosado cuyo nombre desconocía, pues las dos personas que lo habían amenazado eran piratas y ya que se encontraba en un barco, era muy posible que fuera un barco pirata.

– ¿Godou-san, verdad? – Coby pregunto al chico y este asintió – Mi nombre es Coby y no, este no es el barco pirata – Comento el chico con una voz suave y ligeramente asustado – Este es un barco bajo el ataque de Alvida-sama – Coby respondió a la duda de Godou y el chico volteo a ver al miedo niño.

– Eres parte de dicha tripulación – Godou preguntó a Coby con cierta curiosidad y entonces el niño suspiro.

– Fue… ese trágico día – Empezó a relatar su historia – Un día, me fui a la salida de la cuidad y me subí a un bote, con la intención de ir al mar a pescar… pero resulto ser el bote de una banda de piratas… y eso fue hace ya 2 años – Dijo con una gran depresión – Ellos me hacen trabajar como un esclavo a cambio de no matarme – Dijo muy deprimido.

– Así que eres un idiota – Comentó Godou y Coby sintió como si una flecha atravesara su corazón en dicho instante.

– De verdad tenías que decir eso, Godou-san – Comentó Coby con una mirada decaída por esas palabras.

– Solo tienes que huir – Godou complemente sus palabras para tomar una nueva manzana y darle una gran mordida, de verdad que se encontraba hambriento.

– Eso es imposible – Coby respondió al instante con el verdadero terror en su mirada – Con solo pensar que Alvida-sama se entere de eso mis piernas empiezan a temblar y mi cuerpo no se puede mover – Revelo Coby a Godou por qué todavía continuaba en la tripulación de Alvida.

– Entonces también un cobarde – Coby solo podía sentirse afectado por las palabras de Godou – Si vas a morir al menos que sea por algo que vale la pena – Coby observó a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – Aquellos que se rinden sin pelear por lo que desean solo son cobardes, pero quienes se atreven a pelar contra la muerte por lo que desean, ellos son llamados héroes – Godou tomo una manzana y se la extendió a Coby – Si vas a morir, porque no morir por algo digno y no por esconder el rabo entre las piernas – Coby observo a los ojos a Godou y vio unas llamas parecidas a las del sol, era increíble, como un héroe apunto de pelear contra la muerte misma.

* * *

En la cubierta del barco, los piratas de Alvida subían el botín a su barco, sin saber que eran los únicos que tendrían, pero ella solo miraba trabajar a cada uno de sus lacayos/Nakamas, entonces decidió apresurar a sus hombres.

– Apresúrense, rápido, muévanse antes de que lleguen los Marines – Dijo Alvida a todos sus hombres, quienes transportaban todo lo robado – Apresúrense, al que esté perdiendo el tiempo, se las verá con mi maza de hierro – Dijo Alvida gritando a cada uno de sus hombres.

Aunque en su botín, la joven de naranja cabellera, ya había llenado una enorme de bolsa gris con todo el tesoro del lugar, salvo claro, por el que acababa de llegar, pero ni ella esperaría por ello.

Entonces en la cubierta salieron los 2 hombres que fueron detenidos por Godou y su raptado compañero, atorándose en la pequeña puerta para 1 persona del lugar, con la esperanza de poder advertir a su capitana del posible riesgo que había en el barco.

– ALVIDA-SAMA – Gritaron los 2 a su capitana, quien volteo a verlos.

– Porque hacen tanto ruido, cállense – Dijo ella a sus 2 subordinados.

– En el barril – Dijo el alto.

– Un monstruo – Dijo el hombre del tatuaje, pero en la cara de Alvida, había una gran vena de ira que representaba su enojo.

– A quien le llaman monstruo – Grito lanzando su maza de hierro a los 2, quienes se agacharon y dejaron que su 3er compañero fuera mandado a volar, entonces el mazo cayo en la cara de los 2 y el alto dijo.

– No es a usted – Dijo el hombre de más alta estatura - Una extraña persona salió de un barril.

– Puede que sea un cazador de recompensas – Dijo el del tatuaje.

– Que – Dijo Alvida mirando a sus 2 subordinados.

* * *

CON GODOU Y COBY

– Tienes la razón – Coby dijo esas palabras algo decaído y Godou volteo a verlo – Si tuviera el valor que Godou-san tiene podría cumplir mis sueños – Comento el niño con una voz temblorosa – Godou-san sobrevivió en un barril durante un remolino y continua vivo, si tan solo yo pudiera ser así de fuerte – Coby observo a Godou quien dejo de mirarlo para continuar comiendo y observo la manzana que tenía en su mano – ¿Por qué Godou-san se encuentra viajando por el mar en esas condiciones? – Preguntó Coby a Godou y este volteo a verlo – ¿Por qué viajas por el mar? – Continúo con otra pregunta.

– Creo haberte dicho que mi barco fue atrapado por un torbellino y me lance al barril para sobrevivir y descansar – Respondió Godou a la primera pregunta del joven con un tono suave y sin importancia, entonces levanto el rostro para ver el techo – Y estoy viajando para encontrar un camino a mi hogar – Coby parecía extrañado con esas palabras – Yo soy un chico normal que no tiene nada en que destacarse y que no tiene una ambición la cual cumplir, pero un día desperté en un misterioso lugar que desconocía y no sé cómo volver a mi hogar, pero una noche no hace mucho, alguien me dijo que la respuesta que busco y el lugar donde se encuentra es en el mar y decidí navegar sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, Simplemente soy un chico normal viajando en búsqueda de una respuesta – Coby observo a Godou quien hablaba con un tono suave pero respetuoso y su rostro le hacía parecer un noble guerrero pensando en algo de suma importancia para un caballero.

– Godou-san es increíble – Ante las palabras de Coby es que Godou observo al niño de rosados cabellos – Yo solo puedo pensar en cosas que hacer y no dejo de pensar en lo imposibles que son, una persona sin potencial ni nada asombroso de lo que alardear. Godou-san es mayor que yo y ya tiene definido su deseo y una fuerte voluntad, una persona que no piensa en "Que pasaría si esto…" sino que piensa en "Vamos a hacer esto…", para mi es imposible – Coby renunció ante las pocas palabras y Godou se levantó del suelo para observar el techo de madera.

– El cobarde escoge respetar los límites mientras los valientes se atreven a retarlos – Coby volteó a ver a Godou ante esas palabras – Nada es imposible cuando se tiene el deseo de lograrlo, no es algo que una persona pueda obtener con desearlo, no hay sueño que se cumpla con solo soñar ni meta que se cumpla solo con rogar. Los débiles se rinden sin intentar, los ingenuos se rinden tras intentarlo, más los fuertes son quienes se levantan hasta cumplirlo – La mirada decidida como llena de valor de Godou era algo que Coby se sorprendió de ver – Mi sueño está lleno de cosas imposibles y aun sabiendo eso es que empecé a viajar por el mar, si nunca intentas lo imposible, no te sorprendas cuando nada suceda, aquellos que buscan y perseveran son aquellos que encuentras un camino a la victoria.

– ¿Incluso cuando mi sueño es unirme a la Marina? – Coby preguntó a Godou con una mirada seria y el joven de negros cabellos con esperanzas en sus ojos.

– Eso depende – Godou respondió al instante – ¿Que tan decidido estas para hacer esa imposibilidad en una realidad? – Godou preguntó a Coby con un rostro serio y entonces camino un poco – Estarías dispuesto a morir incluso seis veces en un día, estarías dispuesto a luchar contra demonios en las largas noches… lucharías en contra de Alvida para obtener libertad, hasta donde llega tu deseo de ser un Marine, Coby – El niño podía sentir el poder con el que Godou hablaba, casi parecía un rey que hablaba con una persona que buscaba unas palabras de ánimo para ir a su propio funeral.

– Lo haré – Un susurro escapo de los labios de Coby y Godou solo soló un "¿Eh?" por lo inaudible de las palabras de Coby – Que lo haré – Coby gritó con decisión en sus palabras y su mirada – Me convertiré en un Marine y me haré muy fuerte. El sueño que he tenido desde que era un niño planeo cumplirlo, me convertiré en un Marine que capture a gente malvada y empezare con escaparme de Alvida-sama… ¡No! Incluso capturare a Alvida – Declaró Coby decidido y Godou sonrió ante esas palabras, pero entonces una sensación de alerta golpeo a Godou y un temblor del piso superior provoco que una parte se destrozara y tanto Godou como Coby lograron escapar de eso para ver una sombra delante de ellos.

– ¿Aliándote a nakama de quien planeas hacer que, Coby? – Alvida había salido del polvo que los rodeaba y eso sorprendió a Godou como aterrorizado a Coby, entonces en la puerta unas espadas se clavaron al pensar que habría alguien ahí.

– "Ahora entiendo por qué tanto miedo" – Comentó mentalmente Godou al observar a Alvida junto con su mazo, entonces observo el cómo Alvida dejo de ver a Coby y paso su vista a él, entonces Godou lentamente se preparó para la batalla.

– No pareces ser el cazador de piratas Zoro – Godou alzó una ceja ante el extraño nombre que Alvida había mencionado hace unos segundos, pero al ver que Godou no era esa personas es que había bajado la guardia al sentirse confiada y eso molesto un poco a Godou – Coby – El nombrado empezó a temblar como puerco en matadero – ¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa de este océano? – Alvida preguntó y Coby no sabía qué hacer y su mirada pasó a Godou.

– Me imagino que vos es Alvida – La dama observo a Godou antes de que Coby respondiera – Pirata con una recompensa de $5, 000,000 y que abusa de su gente con su mazo de hierro – Alvida se sorprendió al ver que el joven sabía de ella y su recompensa y eso la puso alerta, entonces agarro con fuerza el mazo de hierro – Madame – Con un tono respetuoso es que Godou habló con una suave sonrisa – Espero que podamos evitar una batalla que termina de _fea_ manera – Los presentes quienes habían escuchado a Godou hablar abrieron sus bocas, entonces todos ellos volvieron ante Alvida.

– A quién demonios llamas fea – Alvida alzó su mazo y estaba por atacar a Godou y este con un rápido movimiento Godou esquivo el ataque de Alvida y llegó junto con Coby.

– Vámonos – Viendo que no podría con dicha situación y en una zona tan pequeña es que dio un gran salto para salir de aquel lugar como si no pasara nada, entonces llegó a la superficie donde todos los piratas de Alvida se encontraban – Al parecer dije una palabra que no debí decir y vaya que es una mala justificación, pero espero que podamos evitar una pelea innecesaria – Con una suave sonrisa es que Godou habló con los piratas y todo el mundo saco sus armas – Eso pensé – Godou sonrió irónicamente al ver que solo había una solución.

Los piratas fueron en contra de Godou quien se encontraba a cierta distancia y entonces una cantidad de casi 20 personas armadas se acercaba y Coby se aterro al ver eso, entonces un fuerte viento empezó a aparecer poco a poco y cuando todos pensaban atacar con sus espadas es que Godou movió su mano derecha y todos los piratas salieron volando como si fueran plumas.

Observando a Godou es que un viento se envolvía en su alrededor como si formara un escudo. El viento parecía crear un vendaval alrededor del joven y entonces los piratas estaban incrédulos observando eso, pero recordando que si no derrotaban a esa persona es que se llevarían un castigo de muerte por Alvida, es que muchos de ellos se levantaron y fueron en contra de Godou junto con otros más.

Godou observo cuidadosamente a los rivales que se apresuraban a donde se encontraba con la intención de asesinarlo, entonces Godou empezó a concentrar el viento por su cuerpo.

– **[Sora Senshiki]** (Perforador del cielo) – Concentrando un viento que giraba alrededor del brazo de Godou es que levanto la mano y un poderoso tornado casi como un taladro salió hacía el cielo, debido a que Godou no apunto a una persona es que el taladro avanzó y alejo a los agresores – **[Kazakiri]** (Cuchillada de viento) – Una vez despejado por delante es que dio media vuelta mientras pateaba el aire y una corriente cuyo filo era visible había viajado a donde unos cobardes pensaban atacar sin que los vieran y estos esquivaron el ataque que corto parte del barco como si de una cuchilla se tratase y antes de poder rendirse es que rodearon al joven pensando en cómo batallar en su contra y cuando todos pensaban atacar juntos es que Godou movió su pie derecho hacía adelante estiro sus brazos un poco y empezó a girar mientras todos los piratas pensaban atacarlo y a escasos como peligrosos centímetros de cortarlo – **[Tenma Tatsumaki]** (Tornado del demonio celestial) – Girando es que creo un poderoso tornado que mando a volar a los piratas a su alrededor.

Los piratas que no se habían movido aprovecharon que Godou debía de estar cansado y salieron corriendo en contra de aquel chico de negros cabellos, pues el viento había desaparecido. Los piratas se acercaron muy peligrosamente a Godou con sus espadas en manos, entonces las alzaron al cielo y otros las bajaron para entonces matarlo de un corto, pero…

– **[Taiho Umi*]** (Mar de llamas solares) – De las palmas de Godou salieron unas llamas de color blanco en dirección a los piratas que fueron mandados a volar junto con graves quemaduras, más aquello provoco que cada pirata que continuara con ganas de batallar tirara sus armas aterrados de dicho joven, incluso Coby se había quedado sin palabras.

– Godou-san – El nombrado volteó a ver a Coby quien había caminado hacía él con unos ojos sorprendidos, no era la primera vez que los veía – ¿Qué eres tú? – Fue la pregunta de Coby a Godou tras ver esos poderes, más Godou sonrió incomodo ante esa pregunta.

– No sabría cómo responder adecuadamente a eso – Comentó Godou con una suave sonrisa en rostro – Se puede decir que soy _Noro-ningen*_ o tal vez un _Hita-ma*_ o algo así – Coby no parecía entender lo que Godou decía, pero no lo culpaba, incluso para él le era difícil encontrar una buena respuesta ante dicha pregunta.

– _Noro-ningen…_ sore wa… – Coby habló con su típico tono antipático antes de sentir como una persona se encontraba en su espalda y volteó para encontrarse con Alvida, más con un rápido movimiento se había pasado a espaldas de Godou con sumo miedo, más la mirada de Alvida estaba fijada en Godou antes que en él.

– ¿Te comiste una Akuma no mi, verdad? – Preguntó Alvida con una voz seria ignorando por completo a todo el mundo que no sea Godou.

– Así es – Godou respondió con el mismo tono suave con el que Alvida hablaba – Más no conozco el nombre de mi fruta y el poder que tengo es incapaz de decirme su nombre, así que realmente solo puedo llamarme como un _Noro-ningen_ – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa burlona ante sí mismo – Y debo de disculparme – Alvida alzó una ceja ante la repentina disculpa – Incluso si no fue dirigida a usted, al parecer mi comentario la ofendió de basta manera y espero pueda dejar eso en el pasado – Alvida al escuchar esas palabras soltó una risa que sorprendió a Godou – ¿Dije algo gracioso acaso? – Preguntó Godou confundido por la risa de Alvida.

– Siempre había escuchado rumores acerca de las frutas más nunca las había creído y ahora me encuentro con un poseedor de una y uno muy extraño, caso te quiero llamar como idiota – Alvida respondió a la pregunta de Godou como si nada pase a que un comentario molesto un poco a Godou – Veo que eres bastante ágil y tienes un buen repertorio de técnicas, ¿Eres un cazador de recompensas? – Preguntó Alvida a Godou sin nada más que un tono respetuoso.

– He capturado a unos cuantos piratas, más no me puedo considerar uno en realidad – Respondió Godou con poca importancia – Simplemente soy una persona que navega por el mar sin un rumbo fijo y que solo pelea como última opción. No soy ni un pirata, ni un caza recompensas y menos un marine, simplemente un chico normal que viaja en búsqueda de un destino – Alvida cada vez parecía más confundida e interesada en el joven de negros cabellos quien decía las cosas más extrañas que haya escuchado en su vida.

– Ya veo – Entendiendo que aquel joven no era un cazador de piraras es que se relajó un poco – Y qué te parece si te conviertes en uno de mis Nakamas, con un poder como el tuyo es muy seguro que me vuelva la pirata más poderosa de todo el East Blue – Alvida intentó reclutar a Godou al ver que no tenía nada realmente por cumplir y que viajaba únicamente con la intención de encontrar un destino y tal vez ser un pirata era muy buena idea.

– Rechazare su amable oferta – Godou respondió con una sonrisa en cara mientras mantenía su expresión relajada – Realmente no quiero verme involucrado en cosas como piratas o marines sin saber que tiene que ver con lo que busco, espero que pueda entender mi punto de vista y evitemos una batalla innecesaria – Godou sonrió con suavidad esperando a que Alvida no atacara en contra de él por haber dado un rechazo a su oferta – Más si deseas combatir – Ante esas palabras es que Godou movió hacía adelante su pierna mientras giraba su cuerpo y mostraba su brazo derecho prendido en fuego blanco, entonces Godou cerró los ojos y al abrirlos es que su ojo derecho brillaba con una flama blanca – _No tomare represalias en batallar_ – Con un tono ligeramente amenazante como la de un demonio junto con su mirada y llamas dejo la impresión de un demonio.

– Godou-san – Coby soltó un gallo al nombrar a Godou y observar el rostro de Alvida que no había cambiado en absoluto – Que cosas estás diciendo Godou-san, Alvida es la mujer más… - Coby no pudo continuar al observar la mirada de Godou quien volteó a verlo y entonces Coby miro sus ojos, aquellos ojos negros que brillaban con cierta emoción de una batalla, era como una persona que no tenía miedo a morir.

FLASH BACK

– Si vas a morir al menos que sea por algo que vale la pena – Coby observó a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – Aquellos que se rinden sin pelear por lo que desean solo son cobardes, pero quienes se atreven a pelar contra la muerte por lo que desean, ellos son llamados héroes – Godou tomo una manzana y se la extendió a Coby – Si vas a morir, porque no morir por algo digno y no por esconder el rabo entre las piernas – Coby observo a los ojos a Godou y vio unas llamas parecidas a las del sol, era increíble, como un héroe apunto de pelear contra la muerte misma.

– El cobarde escoge respetar los límites mientras los valientes se atreven a retarlos – Coby volteó a ver a Godou ante esas palabras – Nada es imposible cuando se tiene el deseo de lograrlo, no es algo que una persona pueda obtener con desearlo, no hay sueño que se cumpla con solo soñar ni meta que se cumpla solo con rogar. Los débiles se rinden sin intentar, los ingenuos se rinden tras intentarlo, más los fuertes son quienes se levantan hasta cumplirlo – La mirada decidida como llena de valor de Godou era algo que Coby se sorprendió de ver – Mi sueño está lleno de cosas imposibles y aun sabiendo eso es que empecé a viajar por el mar, si nunca intentas lo imposible, no te sorprendas cuando nada suceda, aquellos que buscan y perseveran son aquellos que encuentras un camino a la victoria.

– ¿Incluso cuando mi sueño es unirme a la Marina? – Coby preguntó a Godou con una mirada seria y el joven de negros cabellos con esperanzas en sus ojos.

– Eso depende – Godou respondió al instante – ¿Que tan decidido estas para hacer esa imposibilidad en una realidad? – Godou preguntó a Coby con un rostro serio y entonces camino un poco – Estarías dispuesto a morir incluso seis veces en un día, estarías dispuesto a luchar contra demonios en las largas noches… lucharías en contra de Alvida para obtener libertad, hasta donde llega tu deseo de ser un Marine, Coby – El niño podía sentir el poder con el que Godou hablaba, casi parecía un rey que hablaba con una persona que buscaba unas palabras de ánimo para ir a su propio funeral.

FIN FLASH BACK

– ¿La mujer más que, Coby? – Preguntó Alvida al chico que había hablado solo unos segundos y la mirada intimidante de Alvida provocaba que el cuerpo de Coby temblara del miedo, pero Godou le había dicho tantas cosas útiles que no podía quedarse callado en esos momentos, entonces se preparó para gritar su respuesta a Alvida.

– Alvida es la mujer más…

– Coby – El nombrado observo a Godou como Alvida y le mismo simplemente llevo su índice a los labios para dar a entender a Coby que no dijera nada – Puede que Alvida para ti sea un muro que romper para cumplir tu sueño y es aceptable, pero debido a los valores que mi querido abuelo me ha heredado es que se me es impensable permitir que un caballero no diga más que cumplidos o hermosas palabras a una mujer, no importa su aspecto o su forma de ser, una mujer es un simple pétalo de rosa a la cual se le debe de tratar con cariño – Coby como Alvida no podían creer lo que Godou había dicho e incluso la pirata se había sonrojado suavemente – Alvida – La nombrada observo a Godou – Espero podamos evitar la batalla y me permita a mí y a Coby irnos sin problemas.

– Como pirata que soy es imposible que pueda aceptar eso – Alvida entonces alzó el mazo de hierro que tenía y Coby se puso nervioso – Pero lo permitiré – Con esas palabras es que Coby observo incrédulo a Alvida mientras ponía el mazo en su hombro con tranquilidad – Ya que eres el primer hombre al cual no he tenido que amenazar para que me dijera algo lindo y porque me agradas, pero no será tan fácil en nuestra próxima reunión – Alvida se retiró poco a poco sin notar que una persona de cabello anaranjado había robado su tesoro en su barco.

[DISPARO] [CHOQUE]

Barcos de la marina se acercaban dónde estaban y empezaron a lanzar bolas de cañón a ambos barcos con la clara intención de asesinar a los piratas.

– Que suerte tienes Coby – El nombrado volteó a ver a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – Ahí están los Marines y ya que te quieres unir con ellos es que puedes hablar con ellos para que te dejen entrar, en mi caso me voy porque no quiero tener problemas, así que… ahí nos vemos – Godou entones empezó a correr y saltó a donde se encontraba un barco de escape del crucero.

– Espera un momento Godou-san – Coby entonces saltó donde Godou había saltado – Me arrestarían antes de siquiera dejarme unírmeles – Coby explicó y entonces soltaron el barco que cayó al mar y entonces el agua saltó pero un _Kya_ sonó sorprendiendo a Godou quien observo otro barco donde se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello anaranjado que aparentaba tener unos 18 años.

Los oscuros orbes de Godou se fijaron en los castaños ojos de la joven y ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro por un segundo, antes de que ambos zarparan para escapar de los cañonazos de la marina.

* * *

El cálido viento de la mañana tocaba con suavidad su rostro mientras el picor del olor a sal del mar le provocaba una sensación relajante en su cuerpo. El viento azul con nubes blancas quede vez en cuando cubrían el sol, pues en el mar se encontraba Godou viajando junto con Coby en el barco que habían obtenido del crucero antes de que la marina siquiera los haya observado y los consideraran como piratas o algo parecido.

– No puedo creer que estuve a punto de decirle algo a Alvida – Comentó Coby una vez se sintió lo suficientemente calmado al saber que estaba lejos de los barcos – Además de que es increíble que hayamos escapado de la marina – Coby quien observaba el mar se dio la vuelta para ver a Godou acostado en el barco – Godou-san – El nombrado movió su rostro para ver a Coby – Recuerdo que dijiste que buscabas un camino de regreso a tu hogar por el mar ya que alguien te lo dijo, pero, ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir? – Preguntó Coby.

– Tal vez – Comentó Godou para volver a ver el azul cielo, entones cerro los ojos y un recuerdo apareció de la nada.

* * *

El brillo de las llamas blancas que se expandían desde la arena cerca del mar hasta todos los barcos quemados por su fuego blanco, más su vista pasaba al oscuro cielo iluminado con la luz de la luna llena para observar a una sombra en lo alto del cielo.

– ¿Quién eres? – Godou había gritado al ser que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo iluminado por la luna – ¿Sabes cómo puedo volver mi hogar?, responde maldito – Gritó el joven de negros cabellos esperando la respuesta de esa persona y una sonrisa apareció en lo alto del cielo por aquel ser que parecía burlarse de Godou.

– Todas esas respuestas las encontraras en el mar – Contesto con una voz distorsionada la sombra del cielo – Pero si quieres volver a donde perteneces es que debes de viajar hasta la última isla del mundo con todas las dificultades, pero para poder hacer eso es que debes de aceptar desde el título hasta el destino que conlleva eso – Habló el ser mientras avanzaba en el cielo – Nos veremos en otra ocasión – Entonces el demonio empezó a volar y desaparecer mientras el brillo del fuego se expandía.

* * *

– El cazador de piratas… ¿Qué tipo de persona es? – Abriendo los ojos mientras se levantaba del suelo del barco y observo a Coby cuando hizo aquella pregunta, entonces el niño de cabello rosado parpadeo un par de veces.

– ¿Te refieres a Zoro? Escuche que fue capturado por la Marine – Respondió Coby al recordar lo último que había escuchado acerca del cazador de piratas más famoso del East Blue, entonces Godou observo el mar.

– Entonces no es tan fuerte – Godou preguntó a Coby y este al instante fue delante de Godou y puso sus manos en un barril.

– Para nada – La exclamación de Coby había sorprendido a Godou – Es una persona con la fuerza de un demonio dentro de una apariencia humana – Coby entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa – Porque estas preguntando eso – Coby tenía una muy mala impresión desde que Godou pregunto por el cazador de piratas.

– Creo que la respuesta que busco solo puedo encontrarla desde el punto de vista de un Pirata, algo dentro de mí es que me indica eso – Godou se levantó para ver el mar que se expandía frente a él – Si Zoro es una buena persona, tal vez lo haga mi primer Nakama – Coby parecía incrédulo ante las palabras de Godou.

– Lo capturaron porque era una mala persona – Coby respondió al instante a las palabras de Godou – Eso es algo imposible, muri-muri-muri-muri, absolutamente imposible… – Coby repitió esas palabras cinco veces y entonces Godou le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – ¿Nande naguru desu ka? (Porque me golpeas).

– Me entraron ganas – Comentó Godou al observar a Coby tocándose la cabeza.

* * *

 **Y con esto doy finalizada el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y puede que muchos se pregunten porque Godou puede usar fuego cuando el poder del semental es invocar un caballo que viaja del sol para chocar en contra de los pecadores, pues eso se explica dentro de tres capítulos más o menos cuando se cuenta el pasado de Godou y Zoro.**

 **En este fic Godou no es un Campione sino que como Luffy, este se comió una Akuma no Mi la cual todavía no tiene nombre, más como pudieron ver le dio los diez poderes de Verethragna a Godou.**

 **Esta historia no será de ir en búsqueda de convertirse en el rey de los piratas… todavía, sino que Godou busca volver a su mundo y una misteriosa persona que todavía no conocemos le da la pista de que el camino que debe de seguir para encontrar el camino de regreso a su mundo está en el mar y desde este punto empieza en que convertiste si en un Marine o un Pirata.**

 **También revelo que Luffy si aparecerá en la serie pero no de la manera en la que ustedes piensan, así que esperen para poder sorprenderse un poco de ello.**

 **Las parejas que tengo son:**

 **Luffy x Fem. Ace x Fem. Sabo. Coby x Oc. Y la última pareja pensada es Kid x Fem. Apoo.**

 **Godou x Harem: Nami, Robin, Boa, Jewelry.**

 **Zoro x Harem: Fem. Sanji, Saeko, Matsumoto.**

 **Esos son las parejas de estos dos personajes que serían los principales de esta serie y como vieron hay bastantes personajes que cambiaron de género y otros que no son de este anime, pero tomo mi derecho como escritor para decir que es mi fic y son mis estupideces.**

 **Si quieren dejar alguna recomendación para alguna pareja o una chica para el harem de cada persona es aceptada así como los comentarios que den críticas constructivas acerca del fic.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las parejas que tengo son:**

 **Luffy x Fem. Ace x Fem. Sabo. Coby x Oc. Y la última pareja pensada es Kid x Fem. Apoo.**

 **Godou x Harem: Nami, Robin, Boa, Jewelry.**

 **Zoro x Harem: Fem. Sanji, Saeko, Matsumoto.**

* * *

 **[El demonio cazador de 3 espadas ¡Roronoa Zoro alza la espada!]**

La cálida sensación de los rayos solares expandiéndose por tierra y mar. El fresco roce del viento tibio golpeando con suavidad la piel de cualquier ser vivo y en un bote navegando hasta un destino incierto para uno y conocido para el otro, en aquel barco se encontraban Godou y Coby navegando hasta la isla más cercana donde podrían desembarcar y saber que hacer desde ahí.

– ¿De verdad planeas volverte un pirata, Godou-san? – Preguntó Coby a Godou con un tono preocupado del significado de lo que su salvador había dicho no hace mucho – Ser un pirata en la actualidad es querer obtener el tesoro de "esa" persona, un viaje a encontrar el más grande de los tesoros así como la fama y poder encarnados en una sola forma – Coby conocía en dibujos a la persona más famosa en los mares que represento todo eso y más.

– No lo sé – Respondió Godou con una mirada perdida en el horizonte – La única pista que tengo es que la llave para regresar a mi hogar es el mar y salvo por los Marines como los Piratas, no existe una tercera potencia naval con la cual llamarme y la verdad es que he conocido suficientes marines para saber que no me interesa unirme a ellos – Godou entonces se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue a la popa del barco – No es que quiera ser un pirata a decir verdad, pero un hombre debe de estar listo a tomar riesgos si quiere obtener algo – Coby observo la fuerte y gran espalda de Godou mientras era reflejado por la luz del sol.

– La verdad es que no puedo imaginar a Godou-san como un Marine, pero no se me hace difícil verte como un pirata – Coby comentó entre broma y seriedad esas palabras. Aunque la imagen de Godou con un chaleco blanco de marine que estaba cayendo desde sus hombros y que bailaba por un fuerte viento había aparecido de vez en cuando, realmente le asentía mejor un traje pirata (el de verdad) que el de un Marine.

– No sé si tomarlo como un insulto o como un elogió – Respondió Godou con una mirada adolorida en forma de broma – Simplemente quiero encontrar respuestas así como entender lo que esa persona me dijo, quiero entender que es eso de que en el mar se encuentra mi respuestas… por cierto – Godou volteó a ver a Coby quien se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera junto a la vela para ver la dirección de avance – Dices que necesito no sé cuántas cosas y por tu mirada puedo decir que conoces a alguien que las tiene, mi pregunta actual es: ¿De quién hablas?

– ¿Es alguna clase de broma, Godou-san? – Coby respondió con otra pregunta a la pregunta de Godou sobre a quien se refería – Es imposible que alguien en el mundo no conozca a Gold Roger, el rey de los piratas – Entendiendo que Godou se hacía el ignorante para un juego es que una suave risa escapo de los labios de Coby.

– ¿Gold Roger? – Coby detuvo su risa cuando en el rostro de Godou había aparecido verdadera confusión al oír el nombre de una leyenda del mar, entonces el chico de rosados cabellos no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– ¿De verdad no sabes quién es? – Godou mostró una mirada seria para que Coby entendiera bien que no sabía quién diablos era Gol D. Roger – De verdad que eres una persona única Godou-san – Comentó Coby al joven de negros cabellos – Gold Roger o Gol D. Roger es el más grande pirata que jamás haya existido antes. El simple nombre de esa persona llena de admiración a cada pirata que hay en el mundo, el hombre que obtuvo la fama, riqueza y poder insuperables – Incluso Coby quien era una persona que deseaba ser un Marine hablaba muy bien de un pirata y eso demostraba su importancia incluso para los no piratas.

Godou observo el cielo esperando una respuesta y la verdad tampoco pensaba volverse un pirata así porque sí. El viento acariciando con suavidad su rostro y provocando que su cabello bailara con cierto encanto, su mirada perdida en el infinito vacío delante de él como si pensara en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, más Coby observaba al joven quien sonreía emocionado como si algo divertido sucediera.

– Cuando falta – La voz de Godou regreso a Coby a la realidad y este se quedó pensando – Debe de faltar muy poco… puedo ver tierra – Coby señalo la cuidad que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de ellos, Godou y Coby sonrieron mientras sus pensamientos se dividían en como continuar a partir de ahora – Veamos qué tipo de persona eres, Zoro – Comentó Godou con una salvaje sonrisa.

– De verdad piensa hacer eso – Coby habló con Godou cuando escucho esas palabras – Ese hombre es un demonio con forma humana que supera por mucho el poder de grandes piratas, no creo que sea buena idea que intente relacionarse con él – Comentó Coby a Godou esperando que el joven escuchara sus palabras – Ha acabado con cada rival que se le presentaba sin muchos problemas, un verdadero ser a quien mostrar miedo – Godou observo por el rabillo de su ojo a Coby y sonrió divertido.

– Y yo soy el hombre que pudo derrotar a Alvida – Godou observo la cuidad que se hacía cada vez más grande – Y también soy un Noro-ningen – Como si demostrara sus palabras es que invoco una pequeña llama de las yemas del dedo – Puede que sea fuerte en un combate contra oponentes fuertes, pero yo tampoco me la he pasado fácil desde que llegue a este mundo – Godou sonrió con salvajismo mientras observaba el horizonte recordando todo hasta este día.

– ¿Kono Sekai? – Coby ladeo la cabeza ante las palabras de Godou y Godou al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, rápidamente pensó en cómo evitar sospeches del pequeño niño.

– No es nada – Con una risa nerviosa es que Godou observo a Coby – Pero ahora yo te pregunto, ¿Estás listo para unirte a la Marina? – Coby ahora fue quien se puso nervioso, Godou sonrió al ver las divertidas reacciones del niño provocando una sonrisa digna de un sádico demonio – Aunque qué tal si ya saben que eras parte de la tripulación de Alvida y te arrestan – La imagen de eso cruzo la cabeza y Godou sonrió divertido, de vez en cuando salía su lado sádico.

Ambos continuaron hablando mientras el barco al fin tocaba tierra donde bajar e investigar así como el lugar donde Roronoa Zoro se encontraba y Godou pensaba tener una conversación con él, más Coby continuaba con el tema de que era una mala idea el relacionarse con esa persona al ser un hombre que fue capturado por la marina y Godou no quería dudar de su amigo, pero conocía a suficientes marines para saber que eso se podría dudar siquiera un poco… cierta mujer se lo demostró en una ocasión.

– Realmente deberías de considerar el ser un pirata o el hacer a "esa" persona tu Nakama – Habló Coby mientras observaba como Godou tomaba una pera y le daba una mordida, acto después la pago – Incluso podrías considerar el volverte un Marine, estoy seguro que con tu fuerza lograrías entrar como si nada.

– Ya te dije que no me he decidido a que quiero ser y solo dejaría que personas buenas sean mis Nakamas, no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada – Godou continuo comiendo la pera que había comprado – Además de que convertirme en un Marine no me apetece al conocer a algunas personas en específico. Ahora me pregunto en donde puede encontrarse ese tal, Roronoa Zoro – Ante el nombrado cazador de piratas es que todo el mundo alrededor se había echado hacía atrás como si se escondieran de algo o alguien.

– Al parecer ese nombre es temido – Observando a las personas que habían alejado su espacio de la de ambos es que Coby dijo eso, más Godou no parecía sorprendido y continúo caminando de manera calmada mientras pesaba en cómo hablar con esa persona.

– De todas maneras hay que ir a la base de la Marina para que pueda ver si se encuentra él en ese lugar y tú para que te unas a los Marines – Habló Godou con su típico tono despreocupado, más Coby se había paralizado durante un segundo para correr cuando observo a Godou mientras se iba.

– Espera – Coby corrió rápidamente a donde Godou se encontraba – Todavía no me encuentro emocionalmente listo – Comentó avergonzado Coby al llegar a un lado de Godou y el mismo observo el camino hacia adelante .- Hasta donde tengo entendido, esta base está a cargo del capitán Morgan…

Las personas al escuchar es nombre saltaron el doble de lo que habían hecho cuando se nombró a Zoro y un terror como si vieran el mismísimo infiernó apareció en sus ojos, más Godou sospechaba que algo como eso iba a pasar. Podía no ser de dicho mundo más tampoco era estúpido como para no mantenerse informado y conocer al capitán nombrado, eso provoco una sensación de malestar en Godou, más él junto con Coby continuaron caminando.

– No puedo creerlo – Comentó Coby una vez fuera de la zona comercial – Puedo entender esa reacción de Zoro, pero porque han actuado así las personas con el nombre del capitán de la Marina – Se preguntaba Coby incrédulo a lo que pasaba con respecto a eso – He empezado a inquietarme…

– Pronto lo sabremos – Coby observo a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – Nos acercamos al destino – Coby observo la gigante puerta que crecía poco a poco con el logo de una gaviota y la palabra **MARINE** escrito debajo y los kanjis de justicia debajo de ellos – Aprenderás a no juzgar un libro de su portada y ver más allá de lo que debes, puede que te sorprendas más de lo que creas – Coby parecía sorprendido cuando Godou dijo eso.

– Pensar que un día estaría aquí… que felicidad – Coby podía sentir sus lágrimas caer de sus oscuros ojos – Fue por tan poco tiempo, pero me alegro de haberte conocido, Godou-san – Coby observo a su compañero y el joven se encontraba delante de un muro y su cuerpo al parecer fue rodeado suavemente por un brillo dorado y como si alas salieran de su espalda es que Godou dio un salto hacía lo alto del muro – ¿Qué estás haciendo Godou-san?

– Veamos donde se encuentra el demonio en forma humana – El poder desapareció en un parpadeo y Godou pasó su vista a toda la zona con tal de encontrar al cazador, una salvaje sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras esperaba conocer a una de las personas por las cuales había sido confundido por un evento en el pasado.

– Dudo que mantengan a Zoro en un lugar como este – Coby intento hacer entrar en razón a Godou al decir esas palabras – Deben de tenerlo en una celda o algo por el estilo – Coby observo a Godou quien detuvo su búsqueda y una sonrisa se encontraba en cara, eso le dio un muy mal presentimiento a Coby.

– Pues lo acabo de encontrar – Godou comentó y Coby incrédulo se lanzó para escalar la pared y fijando bien su vista, su cuerpo sintió como si el aire se volviera frío y los brazos de la muerte lo tomaran del cuello.

Delante de los ojos del joven se encontraba un joven de 19 años cuyo cabello verde era cubierto por un pañuelo verde oscuro y su piel era morena más clara que la de Godou y sus ojos cerrados impedían ver el color de los mismos, su rostro con facciones salvajes realmente parecen las de una bestia salvaje o la de un dormido demonio. Su ropaje era una camisa blanca de manga corta junto con un haramaki verde suave y un pantalón holgado negro así como unos zapatos del mismo color, más su cuerpo se encontraba herido con cuerdas en sus brazos y piernas.

– Una capucha negra y un haramaki… sin duda alguna ese es Roronoa Zoro – Comentó con cierto miedo Coby al ver al demonio cazador justo delante de sus ojos – Godou-san, tenemos que irnos que este lugar puede ser peligroso – Comentó Coby a Godou quien se encontraba observando la figura impotente de Zoro.

– Crees que si deshago esas cuerdas a su alrededor podrá escapar fácilmente – Preguntó Godou observando con un rostro en blanco al joven peli verde atado en la cruz y Coby volteo a ver a Godou con un rostro horrorizado digno de una persona en una película de miedo de los noventa, aunque bien podría ser tu rostro al ver una película de los noventa.

– _NO DIGAS IDIOTECES COMO ESA GODOU-SAN_ – Reclamó Coby con un tono serio mientras que de alguna forma su rostro se hizo grande y sus dientes se volvieron colmillos mientras sus ojos quedaban blancos – No podemos saber que haría una persona como esa si estuviera libre, incluso podría intentar matarnos – Coby deseaba que Godou escuchara sus palabras mientras su rostro volvía a la normalidad, pero Godou simplemente observo fijamente a Zoro.

– No es bueno decir eso de una persona que no conoces Coby – Comentó Godou con un tono ligeramente irritado más no lo suficiente como para golpear a Coby sin una razón lógica – Te recuerdo la reacción de la gente cuando nombraste al capitán de la marina en este lugar – Coby recordó la reacción de miedo de todos los habitantes del pueblo cuando nombro a Morgan – La verdad es que creo que tu creencia de quien es el bueno y quien el malo, en está ocasión podría estar invertida de gran manera – Coby no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Godou.

– Ustedes – Ante una nueva y algo fiera voz es que ambos voltearon a ver al cazador de piratas mientras Coby puso una expresión de terror cuando los ojos de Zoro se fijaron en los dos – Son una molestia, piérdanse – Hablando con un tono atemorizante y amenazador con sus ojos fruncidos en una ira o molestia increíble que solo provoco más temor en Coby.

– Godo-san – Coby rápidamente se movió ante el joven de negros cabellos quien tenía pensado reclutar a Zoro – De verdad creo que debes de olvidar la idea de hacer a esa persona tu nakama, no importa cuántas vidas tengas no creo que valga la pena – Godou observo a Coby quien tenía el terror en sus ojos y entonces algo llamó la atención de ambos que resultaba ser una escalera de madera donde una niña subía.

La niña debía de tener unos 5 años de un cabello castaño atado en dos coletas cortas que caían en su nuca con unos salvajes mechones en su frente así como una piel blanca y unos ojos castaños, facciones suaves e inocentes dignas de una niña de su edad. La niña usaba un vestido azul con lianas horizontales de color morado así como con una capucha y cuando la niña observo a Godou y a Coby, entonces está puso su dedo índice en sus pequeños labios en señal de que no hablaran o hicieran ruido, entonces observo a sus lados y observando que no había nadie es que soltó una soga para empezar a bajar el muro.

Los presentes observaron como la niña bajo sin problemas y se quitó el polvo que había quedado en su vestido por la bajada y fue caminando a donde el cazador de piratas con una suave sonrisa, Coby tembló de miedo ante lo que podría pasarle a la niña si nadie hacía algo para salvarla de las manos del cazador pirata.

– Godou-san debes de detener a esa niña – Exclamó con preocupación evidente Coby a su amigo quien soltó un suspiro al ver que Coby no entendía sus palabras – Quien sabe que cosas podría hacerle Roronoa Zoro sino la detenemos o salvamos – Godou decidió ignorar a Coby y prestar atención a lo que sucedería entre la niña y el cazador de piratas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Zoro a la niña con un tono suave para evitar asustarla y Godou simplemente sonrió al ver que sus pensamientos acerca de Zoro podrían ser verdad.

– Pensé que tendrías hambre así que te traje unos Onigiris – Comentó la niña para saca una tela envuelta que al desenrollarla mostraba dos grandes bolsa de arroz, Zoro simplemente suspiro levemente antes de poner un tono más serio.

– ¿Acaso deseas morir mocosa? – Cuestiono Zoro con un tono ligeramente más violento pero sin ser demasiado agresivo con ella para evitar asustarla demasiado – Lárgate – Exclamó con la misma frase con la cual había hablado con Godou y Coby, aunque el joven con extraños poderes podía darse la razón acerca del tipo de persona que era el tal cazador de piratas.

– Pero Onii-chan no ha comido nada en mucho tiempo – La niña había ignorado las advertencias de Zoro para poner una inocente y encantadora sonrisa que le era difícil a Zoro ignorar – Es mi primera vez preparándolos, espero que te gusten – La niña alzó lo más que pudo la comida hacía el cazador de piratas crucificado para que así pudiera comer algo después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo – Los hice con todo mi corazón – Zoro se esforzó por no mostrar alguna emoción o dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa de felicidad.

– No puedo creerlo – Coby observo a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras y el mismo volteó a ver a Coby con cierta pena que le dio un mal presentimiento a Coby – Hasta una niña es más valiente que tú, de verdad crees estar listo para ser un Marine – Preguntó Godou mientras Coby se deprimía por las palabras de Godou.

– No escuchaste cuando te dije que te largues – Exclamó Zoro con un fingido tono enfadado a la pequeña niña – No tengo hambre así que largo – La niña quería decir algo, más Zoro fue más rápido – Vete a tu casa que solo eres un fastidio, acaso no has entendido que no tengo hambre. ¡No me obligues a golpearte! – Amenazo mientras la niña ponía una mirada entristecida más no por ser amenazada o porque le gritaran, sino porque el cazador no quería comer su comida y entonces un sonido llamó la atención de todo el mundo – Tsk – Chasqueando su lengua es que Zoro observo a la nueva persona que entraba a su zona.

– No es bueno intimidar niños – Un hombre con un molesto tono de voz quien tenía un ridículo peinado rubio corto parecido a un tazón y su piel blanca resaltaba sus ojos azules, su rostro tenía facciones nada galantes sino que eran bastante extrañas que era incluso bizarre*. Un traje de gala morado con una corbata azul a juego era lo que usaba – Veo que todavía conservas energías, Roronoa Zoro – Godou frunció el ceño apenas observo al rubio entrar en la zona despejada.

 **[La razón por la cual escribí la palabras inglesa Bizarre, es porque su definición al español es raro o extraño y no bizarro como muchos piensas y eso es por qué, aunque se aparezcan por la forma de pronunciación, más la palabra bizarro significa valiente y/o apuesto, así que no lo olviden]**

– Menos mal – Comentó Coby sumamente agradecido de la llegada de esa persona quien tenía en su espalda a dos marines – Los marines han llegado, esa niña ahora se encuentra a salvo – Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Coby al observar eso, entonces Godou negó con la cabeza.

– Parece que no has aprendido nada todavía ¿eh?, Coby – El nombrado volteó a ver a Godou quien dijo esas palabras con un semblante serio que provoco que Coby se sintiera confundido – Mira bien a tus "héroes", porqué eso es lo único que yo veo – Coby observo a los marines confundido de las palabras de Godou.

– Esos Onigiris parecen deliciosos – El joven de rubios cabellos tomo uno de los Onigiris sin escuchar la protesta de la niña quien quería dárselos al joven de cabellos verdes, entonces el rubio dio una mordida y su ceño rápidamente se frunció mientras arrugaba la nariz y escupía la comida – ¡Qué asco! – Exclamó el rubio con claro disgusto – Esta cosa lleva azúcar, está claro que un onigiri necesita sal, sal – El rubio entonces tiro al suelo tanto lo que sobraba del onigiri que tomo sin permiso y el que la niña tenía todavía en mano.

– Detente, detente – La niña rogó mientras el rubio empezó a patear las bolas de arroz con fuerza para dejarlas sucias con tierra y fango – Las había hecho con todo mi corazón – La niña puso una mirada triste mientras retenía con fuerzas sus lágrimas, aunque Godou sentía el deseo de volver cenizas a esa persona en esos momentos, decidió que lo mejor era esperar.

– Creo que no has visto este cartel todavía ¿verdad? – Comentó el rubio sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un cartel marrón y con una soberbia sonrisa empezó a leerlo – El cartel dice: " _Cualquier persona que se atreva a ayudar al prisionero, será ejecutado bajo el nombre del capitán Margan, Líder de la actual flota_ " – Ante las palabras del rubio afeminado es que la niña se quedó congelada del mido – Incluso una mocosa malcriada conoce lo aterrador que es mi padre – Comentó con una sonrisa victoriosa casi sádica.

– Él es el hijo del capitán Morgan – Dijo con duda Coby observado al niño rubio quien continuaba riendo de una manera tan desagradable – Pensar que el hijo del capitán Morgan, Helmeppo tuviera ese tipo de personalidad – Comentó incrédulo Coby mientras su ceño se fruncia por la forma en que sus héroes actuaban.

– Yo solo conozco a Marines que actúan de esa manera – Godou dio su punto de vista con un tono ligeramente sombrío – Y aquí viene la fresa del pastel – Coby paso su visa a Godou un segundo con una mirada confundida, entonces regreso rápidamente a donde la niña con un semblante preocupado.

– Oye tú – Señalando a uno de los guardias en su espalda simplemente dio la orden – Lanza a esa mocosa fuera de aquí – La orden había sorprendido al marine quien no podía procesar la información.

– Pero solo es un niña – Comentó incrédulo de que alguien de verdad ordenara algo como eso a tan pequeña e inocente niña, hacer eso iba en contra de código moral como servidor a la justicia.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Helmeppo se volteó al marine con una expresión enfadada – ¿Acaso estad desobedeciendo mis órdenes? – La mirada poco inocente de Helmeppo como la siguiente oración provocaron el suficientemente miedo como para desobedecer su código moral – Si no quieres que le diga a mi padre de esto – La voz amenazadora de Helmeppo incremento provocando más terror en el marine, entonces apunto con su dedo índice a la niña y exclamó con ira – _¡LANZA A ESA MOCOSA LEJOS DE AQUÍ!_ – Con su cuerpo temblando y su rostro oculto por las sombras de su cabello y gorra solo pudo soltar un "Hai".

El marine empezó a caminar con claro desagrado de la orden que tenía que cumplir, se mordía los labios con fuerza hasta llegar con la niña que empezó a temblar conociendo su destino, entonces el hombre se agacho y puso sus grandes manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la niña castaña mientras con dolor en su voz decide disculparse.

– Perdón por tener que hacerle daño a su pequeño cuerpo, señorita – La niña observo al Marine quien dijo esas palabras antes de tomarla lo más suave posible y lanzarla volando encima de donde Godou y Coby se encontraban.

Un aura dorada rodeo el cuerpo de Godou mientras el saltaba como si su peso fuera el de una pluma y tomo en brazos a la niña mientras derrapara al tocar el suelo, la niña observo a Godou quien tenía una mirada seria como enfadada, pero en un instante la cambio para ver a la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos – Te encuentra bien – Preguntó Godou con un tono suave para no asustar a la niña.

– Gracias Onii-chan – La niña agradeció por salvarla mientras Coby corría a donde Godou se encontraba con la niña, la cual fue dejada en el suelo con cuidado.

– No puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso – Comentó Coby mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Godou y la niña – No te heriste con la caída – La niña negó mientras Godou se levantaba y observaba la pared.

– Eres un maldito – Bramó Zoro mientras su ceño se fruncía en rabia en contra de Helmeppo quien tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara, entonces el rubio camino hasta quedar delante de Zoro.

– Vaya que eres obstinado para mantenerte todavía vivo – Fue la respuesta de Helmeppo ignorando las palabras del cazador de piratas – Pensar que sobrevivirás tanto, pero está bien, dudo que acabes los últimos 10 días – Sonriendo con sadismo y diversión es que Helmeppo comentó eso con una risa bastante molesta.

– Te puedo asegurar que me mantendré vivo hasta terminar el mes – Respondió Zoro con determinación en sus palabras y Helmeppo simplemente soltó una carcajada mientras se retiraba de la zona de ejecución – Solo faltan 10 días – Exclamo el cazador con intención de recordar al chico rico su lapso de tiempo, mientras que el mismo caminaba hasta donde se encontraba la salida del lugar.

– Ya veremos si sobrevives – Continuando con su molesta risa es que Helmeppo desapareció cuando salió de las rejas y dejo solo a Zoro.

El cazador de piratas al fin volvía a obtener la paz en la zona de ejecución debajo del potente sol, entonces sintió una mirada fijada en su cuerpo y observa mirando el suelo como una sombra se acercaba a donde él se encontraba, solo para alzar la mirada y ver a uno de los dos varones que estaban en la pared hace ratos.

– Acaso no escuchaste eso de que eras una molestia y quería que te largaras – Hablando con un tono intimidante es que Godou se alzó de hombros con poco interés, aunque a Zoro le parecía un idiota que no conocía su lugar o un simple niño molesto que no se cansaba de molestar a las personas, entonces Godou se acercó un poco más.

– Todo el mundo solo habla de lo malo que eres o muestra miedo cuando alguien dice tu nombre, más eres humillado de esa forma públicamente, ¿De verdad eres tan fuerte como para ser nombrado como un demonio con forma humana? – Comentó Godou con un tono de voz despreocupado pero levemente enfadado o irritado – Porque diablos esperas un mes en estas circunstancias en vez de escapar, yo lo hubiera hecho en menos de 2 días – Comentó Godou curioso mientras quedaba a unos 7 metros de Zoro.

– Mi fuerza es diferente a la tuya y para demostrarlo es que sobreviviré – Godou soltó una suave sonrisa al ver las flamas de determinación en los ojos de Zoro, sin duda debía de haber una razón por la cual esto estaba sucediendo y pensaba encontrar la razón, pero antes de poder marcharse – Espera – Godou observo a Zoro y este paso su vista al suelo – ¿Puedes darme eso? – Godou observo el lugar donde Zoro apuntaba.

– ¿En verdad vas a comerlo? – Cuestiono Godou mientras tomaba en sus manos las sucias bolas de arroz tiradas por Helmeppo, más no puedo evitar sonreír al ver que su intuición acerca de Zoro no era incorrecta – Te recomiendo que no comas fango si has pasado cerca de 20 o 21 días sin comer, no sabes cómo podría afectarte…

– Calla y dámelo – Godou soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza cuando Zoro dijo eso.

Sin más que decirle al espadachín es que le dio las bolas de arroz llena de tierra y fango a Zoro quien lo comía sin decir nada, al terminar de comer el arroz incluso había tosido y muy probablemente intentaba no vomitar debido al mal sabor de la comida sucia, más Godou no pensaba decirle que se lo había advertido.

– Estuvo delicioso – Una clara mentira salió de la boca de Zoro mientras Godou negaba con una sonrisa en cara – Gracias por la comida – Con eso dicho es que Zoro nuevamente a mantener la cabeza baja, Godou simplemente no podía ver como un guerrero con un gran honor como el de Zoro era tratado así y entonces se retiró con Coby y la niña.

* * *

El brillo del sol con cada minuto que pasaba era más intenso y más caluroso y en un restaurante de la isla es que Godou y Coby fueron a llevar a la niña a la casa y su madre les permitió comer algo como agradecimiento por haberla escoltado a casa, entonces mientras la madre cocinaba lo que los dos niños pidieron es que Godou le comentó lo que Zoro dijo de su comida a la niña quien obtuvo un hermoso brillo en sus castaños ojos.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó la niña esperanzada de las palabras del niño de negros cabellos que la salvo.

– Así es – Respondió Godou con una sonrisa – Se lo comió todo sin dejar ninguna migaja – Comentó Godou a la niña quien sonreía como una enamorada al enterarse de que su esposo comió el plato fallido que llevo haciendo por horas.

– De verdad Roronoa Zoro será tan malo como dicen los rumores – Comentó Coby con un tono de duda acerca de sus pensamientos acerca del espadachín verde, más Godou se abstuvo de comentarle a Coby que ya le había dicho eso en el pasado.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – Como si escucharan que hablaran de malas cosas acerca de su marido es que la niña negó con firmeza las palabras de Coby – Esa persona se encuentra en la cárcel… por nuestra culpa – Tanto Coby como Godou se sorprendieron de esa respuesta, Godou podía darse una imagen de que pudo haber sucedido y decidió preguntar en vez de adivinar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Godou a la niña y esta observo el suelo con una expresión triste.

– Todo es culpa de Helmeppo… el hijo del capitán Morgan – La niña empezó a hablar con un tono deprimido al recordar el cómo Zoro había terminado en la cárcel.

X-X-X-X-FLASH BACK-X-X-X-X

El hermoso brillo del atardecer dibujaba un hermoso color naranja mientras las personas tenían un día común como cualquier otro, entonces las personas observaron como el hijo de su peor pesadilla caminaba con una mascota salvaje sin correa que bien podría asesinar a cualquier niño como adulto de así desearlo, después de todo era un lobo.

– ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse! Abran le paso a mi preciosa mascota – Hablaba Helmeppo mientras todas las personas se alejaban del paso del niño rubio como del peligroso lobo hambriento que observaba a cada ser vivo en búsqueda de comida – Cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino será ejecutado – Las palabras de Helmeppo solo traían más miedo a los presentes, entonces el olfato del lobo fue guiado a la tienda de la niña y este abrió la puerta de golpe espantando a cada uno de los clientes como personal.

El lobo empezó a saltar a las mesas para poder tomar los pedazos de carne bien cocinados mientras la gente se alejaba, ninguno de los presentes quería tener problemas con Helmeppo o más correctamente con su padre, pero la niña agarro una escoba y empezó a golpear al lobo.

– Detente – Exclamaba la niña mientras golpeaba al lobo con la escoba.

– Hey mocosa – Hablo Helmeppo con un tono irritado – ¿Acaso tienes algún problema con mi mascota? – Con un tono burlón y ligeramente sádico es que Helmeppo casi parecía amenazar a la niña quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo tembló de miedo más debía de hacer algo por sus clientes.

– Rika detente – Hablo la madre de la niña con un tono de preocupación – Si continuas nos meteremos en problemas.

La niña detuvo su ataque en contra del lobo, pero la bestia dejo atrás el filete que había acabado y con una mirada de hambre voraz es que en sus ojos rojos brillaba la imagen de la niña que la aterro, entonces el lobo fue corriendo hasta su próxima presa, solo hasta que una silla lo golpeo.

– Inugata – Nombro Helmeppo el nombre de su mascota para ver al responsable de haber atacado a su lobo y encontró al responsable senado en el bar con alcohol en su bebida, pero Helmeppo había reconocido el ropaje de la persona así como su cabello verde y mirada salvaje – Tu no serás… – Con miedo en su voz es que camino cerca del joven con su espada apuntando al joven de ropa y cabello verde – El cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro – Preguntó Helmeppo con terror en sus palabras y ojos.

– ¿Y qué si lo soy? – Respondió aburrido Zoro mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida antes de poder cortar un pedazo de carne que había pedido, obviamente ignorando la existencia del marine rubio que había a un lado de él con una espada apuntándolo.

– ¿Por qué diablos un cazador de piratas está molestando a un marine? – Exclamo en duda Helmeppo intentando dejar de sudar frío por la poderosa presencia del cazador de piratas.

– Podrías dejarme comer en paz – Hablo Zoro mientras llevaba otro pedazo de carne a su boca y eso enfado a Helmeppo al ver que estaba siendo ignorado, entonces insultando al cazador de piratas estuvo a punto de cortarlo más Zoro se levantó rápidamente mientras la espada del rubio se atoraba en la mesa de la barra, Zoro aprovecho eso para patear la espada y dar un golpe a Helmeppo que lo mando a volar contra la pared y entonces desvaino una de sus espadas para apuntarla al cuello del rubio quien se espantó – Eres demasiado ruidoso como tu molesta mascota-sama – Hablo Zoro con un tono irritado mientras sus ojos se volvían más violentos debido a la sombra de su palia-cate.

Helmeppo estaba temblando el miedo al ver que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de conocer el camino de la muerte, entonces observo a su alrededor y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras descubría como salvarse de aquel aprieto.

– Si le hablo de esto a mi padre, estas personas serán ejecutadas – Helmeppo hablo lo más confiado que pudo debido a que de fallar podría morir de verdad, más Zoro se quedó observando a Helmeppo mientras sentía como su ira recorría su cuerpo – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – Helmeppo se levantó tembloroso pensando en que podría convencerlo – Si tu tomas su lugar en la cárcel entonces podría olvidar todo – Zoro alzó su espada sin apartarla del cuello de Helmeppo – Un mes – Comentó un tiempo con cierta prisa – Si sobrevives durante un mes entonces te liberare y perdonare tu vida – Esperaba que el cazador de piratas se tragara aquel cuento y salvar su cuello.

– Una semana ¿verdad? – Preguntó Zoro para tirar su katana al suelo y que esta se clavara en el suelo.

X-X-X-X-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-X-X-X-X

– Desde aquel evento ya han pasado 3 semanas – Informo la niña terminando de contar la razón por la cual Zoro había sido capturado – Helmeppo lo patea y da puñetazos mientras se encuentra atado – El cuerpo de la niña empezó a temblar debido a la tristes y su mirada se humedecía – Yo… yo… - La niña no pudo resistir más y empezó a llorar.

– Con que así fue capturado – Comentó Coby sorprendido de saber el cómo fue que Zoro se encontraba detenido – Siempre pensé que un marine justo lo había capturado o algo así, pensar que en verdad se entregó solo para protegerlos – Coby se sentía sumamente mal de haber juzgado a Zoro con solo los rumores y recordaba las veces que Godou le decía no hacerlo ya que bien podía ser una buena persona, entonces el sonido de vidrio romperse llamo la atención de todos y Godou puso una expresión de enfado para ir a ver qué pasaba.

En el restaurante como hogar de Rika es que Helmeppo junto con dos guardias de la marina quienes lo protegían, el hombre de ropa afeminada pone sus pies en una de las mesas aplastando buena fruta comestible.

– ¡Tengo Hambre! – Exclamó Helmeppo con una soberbia sonrisa – Nos vas a dejar comer gratis – Exigió el chico mimado a la madre de Rika con su tono de superioridad mientras las demás personas evitaban contacto visual y una chica de cabello naranja observaba eso confundida – No te quedes parada y tráeme alcohol – Exclamo y la hermosa casera fue con un vino para llenar la copa del hijo del capitán de la marina – Oh sí – Como si hubiera recordado algo de suma importancia es que dejo que su copa de vino fuera servida para hablar – Dado que ya me he cansado de esperar, he decidido que mañana ejecutare a Zoro, así que váyanse preparando todos – Soltando su desagradable e irritante risa es que Helmeppo revelo sus planes para Zoro.

Godou al escuchar eso fue rodeado por un instinto asesino que muy pocas veces había mostrado y entonces la imagen de un **[Vendaval]** apareció en su mente mientras una pequeña cantidad de aire lo rodeaba, entonces la imagen cambio a un **[Semental Blanco]** y unas pequeñas casi invisibles brazas salían de sus manos y luego nuevamente cambiando a la imagen de una **[Cabra]** es que pequeños rayos dorados aparecían en su cuerpo, entonces la imagen cambio a un **[Toro con cuerno de oro]** y sus músculos se tensaron un momento por la nueva fuerza, entonces la imagen de cambio a la de un **[Camello]** que provoco que los músculos de las piernas fueran las de una nueva fuerza y entonces la imagen una vez más cambió a la de un **[Jabalí]** y una enorme presión apareció en el cuerpo de Godou, entonces empezó a caminar hacia donde Helmeppo con la clara intención de destruirlo.

– Godou-san detente – Coby rápidamente fue a donde Godou y con esfuerzo detuvo su andar – Sé que estas enfadado con esa persona, pero no puedes enemistarte con la marina si deseas viajar en el mar sin ser considerado un pirata – Comentó Coby esperando que Godou entrara en razón y no fuera a atacar a Helmeppo.

– Entonces me volveré uno – Respondió un enfadado Godou que era difícilmente retenido por Coby y el mismo alzó su vista para ver a Godou – Me volveré un pirata y haré de Zoro mi primer Nakama, así que suéltame para que lo mate – Coby podía ver el odio y el deseo asesino de Godou en sus orbes obsidianas demostrando el intenso deseo de destruir a su objetivo.

– Si lo haces entonces terminaras como Zoro – Habló Coby intentando encontrar una forma de calmar a Godou – Lo mejor es que primero salves a Zoro y luego puedes golpear a Helmeppo, pero primero hay que salvar al inocente – Coby hacía lo más que podía para que Godou no golpeara a Helmeppo y terminará siendo extorsionado por el rubio como lo había hecho con Zoro, motivo por el cual se aferraba a detener a Godou.

Pero el joven de cabellos azabaches no podía aceptar eso. De verdad podría dejar escapar al responsable de que un inocente estuviera sufriendo simplemente porque tenía el poder de su padre como arma… _¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!_ Debía de hacer pagar a Helmeppo a como diera lugar en nombre no solo de Zoro, sino de la pequeña niña quien observaba a su héroe encarcelado por haberla salvado y a su madre.

– Si salvas a Zoro podrás humillar a Helmeppo de basta manera y en cualquier caso puedes golpearlo en caso de querer pelear, no es acaso una buena forma de venganza – Coby sintió el como el cuerpo de Godou se relajaba y suspiro aliviado para soltar el agarre del cuerpo del joven, entonces con un rápido movimiento desapareció delante de Coby y el sonido de un objeto chocando en contra de una pared – Godou-san – Coby observo a Godou quien estaba frente a Helmeppo con un aura asesina sin control.

– Maldito, acaso no sabes quién soy – Exclamo un asustado y enfadado Helmeppo quien fue callado cuando el golpe de Godou paso a un lado de su cabeza y un enorme agujero se creó en la pared aterrando a todo el mundo – Le diré a mi padre que te asesine – Casi al punto de orinarse en los pantalones es que Helmeppo amenazo a Godou mientras lo señalaba con miedo y Godou con la mirada digna de un demonio camino hasta donde Helmeppo.

– Porque no haces algo por ti mismo, basura despreciable – Godou estaba a punto de ir a golpear (posiblemente) hasta la muerte a Helmeppo y Coby fue a detenerlo para evitar que hiciera una locura.

– Si le hablo a mi padre de esto, todos los presentes aquí serán ejecutados – Exclamó pensando que podría volver a usar la técnica que uso con Zoro y hacer el trato – Pero si haces un trato conmigo entonces lo podría olvidar, que dices…

Coby y Rika observaron con miedo a Godou que podía terminar como Zoro, más el peli negro golpeo la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Helmeppo quien no resistió más que se orino en los pantalones, entonces Godou observo al rubio con una inmensa furia digna del peor de los demonios mientras llamas negras ardían en sus ojos azabaches al observar al aterrado Helmeppo quien no paraba de temblar.

– _Entonces simplemente te eliminare junto a tu padre_ – La advertencia o amenaza de Godou provoco que todo el mundo sintiera su cuerpo estremecerse como si eso de verdad fuera posible, pero que un mero niño que no superaba la mayoría de edad dijera esas palabras y lograra cumplirlas debía de estar muy orgulloso de su fuerza.

* * *

En lo alto de la torre de la Marina se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio con corte militar de una tez bronceada por el sol y unos ojos azules, un rostro fiero con facciones duras mientras la parte baja de su boca era cubierta por un tipo de cubierta de acero. El hombre llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas cortadas con el cuello en azul y unos pantalones negros y una capa cayendo en su espalda mientras un brazo de madera que terminaba en lo que parecía ser un hacha reemplazaba lo que sería su brazo derecho.

– Yo soy grande – Exclamo el hombre con un tono serio que era reforzado con su gruesa voz que provocaría respeto o miedo a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

– Así es Capitán Morgan – Exclamó un Marine en la espalda del hombre sentado quien observaba la ventana la cuidad que mantenía bajo su puño de hierro, entonces el hombre sentía que su cuerpo temblaba debido a la personalidad del hombre con mayor rango y poder en todo el cuartel de la actual isla.

– Pero incluso siendo así de Grande es que no puedo evitar notar que las retribuciones son demasiado pequeñas para mí persona – El hombre observo el pueblo mediante el brillo del hermoso sol en lo alto del cielo mientras pensaba en como castigar a los mundanos trabajadores quienes no le daban suficientes respetos, tal vez debería de bajar y "hablar" con ellos acerca del porque tan poca interacción.

– El problema es que hay un límite del dinero que tiene el pueblo y su gente – Trato de explicar el Marine al capitán Morgan del motivo por el cual las personas no podían dar mucho a su persona, aunque también estaba el hecho de que nadie en la isla (incluyendo a su flota) realmente deseaban hacer algo bueno por Morgan debido a su actitud arrogante y tiránica.

– Falso – Exclamó enfadado mientras golpeaba el brazo de su silla provocando miedo en el Marine quien esperaba que Morgan no desatara su ira contra suya – La razón es que no tienen admiración alguna a mi persona – El Marine no podía afirmar esa verdad si es que deseaba continuar con vida para ver un hermoso nuevo mañana, entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a Helmeppo quien tenía una enorme mancha en los pantalones con una expresión de terror.

– Padre – La voz de Helmeppo provoco que Morgan moviera sus retinas al rabillo de sus ojos sin dignarse a ver a su hijo quien hablaba – Hay alguien al que quiero que mates – Helmeppo habló con un tono enojado demostrado con todas las venas que habían en su cabeza mientras recordaba al joven de oscuros cabellos quien provoco que se orinara en los pantalones, no pensaba perdonarlo por lo que había hecho – "Me asegurare de que pagues por haberme humillado de esa manera y cuando tenga tu cabeza separada de tu cuerpo, me asegurare de que nadie vuelva a meterse conmigo" – Helmeppo presiono sus dientes con rabia imaginando su victoria en contra del chico de oscuro cabellos.

 ** _X-X-X-X-ESPACIO COMERCIAL-X-X-X-X_**

 **Autor: Buenas lectores, mi nombre es Autor-kun y les dejo con un pequeño espacio publicitario con el cual puedo "interactuar" con ustedes y explicar algunas cosas de la serie – Hablo el autor a un estudio con muchas personas quienes aplauden – Gracias, muchas gracias – El Autor se inclina elegantemente con una sonrisa – Hoy tengo a dos invitados de la "Casa de los Héroes", por favor preséntense a la audiencia – Comentó el Autor a dos sombras.**

 **¿?: Hola – Se revela a Sakata Gintoki del anime de Gintama – Mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki y seré el rey del azúcar – Comentó para tomar una ropa pirata y alzar una espada de juguete mientras un barco aparece en su espalda, entonces se escucha que la gente suelta una carcajada por la broma del personaje con permanente.**

 **¿?: Es realmente necesario que este aquí, estaba a punto de obligar… pedirle a Godou una cita – La luz entonces revela a una hermosa joven de cabello rosado y ve que Autor-kun saca un sobre y se pone nerviosa – Mi nombre es Lucy o Nyu como muchos me llaman y es un gusto tenerlos en esta grandiosa serie – Comentó con una sonrisa forzada debido a la repentina amenaza.**

 **Kintoki: Y hay una buena razón de poner esta sección aquí de la nada – Preguntó el demonio blanco a Autor-kun mientras Nyu asentía con la misma duda.**

 **Autor: Quería que fuera un poco más realista y poner un comercial o algo y decidí poner a personas que dieran comentarios o dieran un comercial y ustedes son los primeros – Los dos alzaron una ceja ante las palabras del Autor – Más no tengo nada que patrocinar así que sin más que decir…**

 **Los Tres: Regresamos a la historia – Los tres sonrieron al público mientras un telón se cerraba y apareció un mensaje que decía:**

 ** _X-X-X-X-ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO HA FINALIZADO-X-X-X-X_**

El inmenso brillo como calor abrazador golpeaba el cuerpo debilitado del demonio de cabellos verdes crucificado en la zona de ejecución de la marina. Sus ojos cerrados como si se encontrara durmiendo incluso con todo el calor del día, pero en su cabeza el sonido del choque de espadas de madera resonaba poco a poco y un recuerdo volvía a su cabeza.

– "Es verdad" – Habló mentalmente Zoro a sí mismo recordando el pasado – "Yo hice una promesa… no puedo morir aquí" – Con una increíble determinación es que Zoro hablaba mentalmente mientras se negaba a tentarse por los susurros y caricias del Shinigami que buscaba su alma, pero el demonio no pensaba entregarla tan fácilmente mientras todavía viviera una llama de voluntad en él, entonces el sonido de pasos caminando a donde estaba provoco que alzara la vista y observara a Godou – ¿Otra vez tú? – Preguntó con cierto fastidio en su voz despreocupada – De verdad que tienes mucho tiempo libre – Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

– He decidido ser un pirata y tú serás mi primer Nakama, así que te liberare de esas cuerdas – Con un tono de voz levemente serio para demostrar que no estaba jugando es que Godou dijo esas palabras, entonces Zoro miro confundido mientras fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de Godou como si fueran un pecado.

– Me niego – Sin pensarlo o considerar la oferta es que Zoro la negó en un instante – ¿De verdad esperas que me vuelva un villano? – Preguntó con un tono molesto que quedaba bien con su salvaje mirada asesina – Yo soy un cazador de piratas y no tengo la intención de volverme uno, así que aléjate que eres molesto – Decidiendo que era inútil continuar hablando con ese idiota es que Zoro observo otra parte del suelo de la zona de ejecución, de verdad no podía creer lo idiota que era esa persona.

– Si los piratas son los villanos que crees que son… ¿los héroes justicieros llamados marines son mejores? – Preguntó Godou y Zoro volteó a ver al chico de azabaches cabellos – Yo no tenía planeado ser un pirata ni para menos, simplemente buscaba encontrar una respuesta en el mar sin tener que pelear a menos que la situación lo a meritara y no me importaba si me llamaran demonio o héroe, lo que la gente opinara de mí poco me interesaba porque eran cosas que hacía para no arrepentirme, ese era el camino que buscaba recorrer – Zoro noto entonces en los orbes obsidiana que tenían un brillo inocente y justo que crecía por su pasión.

– Si no querías ser un pirata y solo buscabas viajar en el mar… ¿Por qué decidiste volverte un pirata de la nada y hacerme tu Nakama? –Preguntó Zoro a Godou debido a que no entendía por qué aquel chico cambio ese destino a uno de combates en contra de la marina, que le hacía tener esa determinación visible en sus ojos.

– Tú – Ante su respuesta Zoro se quedó confundido y Godou pensaba explicarlo mejor – Incluso con todos esos rumores que provocan miedo en el corazón de las personas es que salvaste a una niña e incluso te tragaste tu orgullo para salvarla, demuestras tu valor y tu determinación sobreviviendo ante una basura humana que ni siquiera tiene valor para poder hacer algo por sí mismo mientras usa el poder de su padre para obtener lo que desea – Hablaba Godou mientras sentía como la ira invadía su cuerpo – Sé que tú tienes un sueño y aunque no sé cuál es, no podrás cumplirlo muerto. Helmeppo no piensa cumplir su promesa y te mandara a ejecutar mañana sino puede ser que sea hoy una vez que vaya a delatarme con su padre por haberlo golpeado y amenazado – Zoro abrió los ojos incrédulos ante lo que Godou había dicho – Golpeé a un marine sabiendo lo que eso significa y por eso deberás tomar la responsabilidad, tome el camino de un pirata para poder salvarte y por eso te hare mi nakama – Godou sonrió mientras revelaba por qué había escogido el camino del pirata.

– Yo nunca te lo pedí – Respondió Zoro negándose a aceptar lo que Godou decía – Yo no hice nada por nadie y simplemente hacía lo que deseaba hacer para vivir sin arrepentimientos, no creas que porque golpeaste a una persona en mi nombre será suficiente para que me una a tu banda de piratas – Exclamó el cazador de piratas demostrando que su voluntad no retrocedería ante nada ni nadie – Yo sobreviviré hasta que cumpla mi sueño y eso es todo lo que debes de saber – Los dos orbes de color negro chocaron entre ambos demostrando así que ninguno pensaba rendirse ante su negación.

– Muerto no lograras nada – Godou no pensaba rendirse todavía y menos cuando la vida de un inocente era la que peligraba – ¿Eres un usuario de la espada, verdad? – Preguntó Godou al adolescente de cabellos verde.

– Así es – Afirmo el cazador de piratas al joven delante de él – Pero el estúpido hijo me la quitó – Respondió Zoro a Godou mientras mostraba poco interés.

– Entonces la traeré por ti – Zoro observo incrédulo a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – Y cuando las hayas recuperado junto con tu libertad es que te hare mi nakama – Reveló Godou con una sonrisa divertida mientras Zoro fruncía el ceño, aunque una sonrisa apreció en sus labios al ver como actuaba aquel niño molesto – Puede que no me escuches ahora… pero te aseguro que cuando el día acabe te convertirás e mi Nakama – Godou entonces empezó a caminar directo a donde se encontraba la base de la marina.

* * *

Godou ya se encontraba en una de las paredes de la base de la Marina de la isla mientras se ocultaba y asechaba para ver si había algún guardia con el cual pelear, más observo que no había nadie y camino como si nada hasta la entrada en la espera de algunos Marines con los cuales poder tener una posible batalla, pero nadie aparecía y eso era algo raro, más eso hacía mucho más sencillo el poder adentrarse a la base.

Godou entonces saco su celular junto con unos auriculares y buscaba en su celular una canción de ambientación (N.A: Pongan la siguiente música para hacerlo más divertido) y entonces puso **[Pink Panther Theme/Tema de la pantera rosa)** , entonces empezó a moverse de puntillas al song de la música.

Observando a los lados mientras se pegaba a las paredes y de vez en cuando observaba el interior de los cuartos en búsqueda de la espada de Zoro. Un cuarto blanco con diversas imágenes de una hermosa mujer, un cuarto pintado de verde con muchos libros, un cuarto de azul con pinturas bien elaboradas, un cuarto rosado con muchos muebles finos y así pasaban con diversos colores y situaciones hasta que abrió uno y encontró una habitación rosa oscuro con pétalos en el suelo y velas a los lados con la imagen de un apuesto hombre fornido en poca ropa…

– No comentare sobre esto – Habló Godou cerrando la puerta mientras llegaba al final de la primera habitación y pegando su cuerpo a la esquina es que observo el pasaje hacía unas escaleras a la sección superior – Detengan la música – Exclamó Godou en un tono bajo antes de recordar algo – Cierto, auriculares – Godou entonces detuvo el tema de la pantera rosa mientras se paraba en mitad del pasillo – ¿Dónde diablos están todos los Marines? – La falta de personal dejaba a Godou incrédulo y entonces decidió continuar hasta lo más alto.

* * *

En la cima de la base todos los Marines junto con Morgan y Helmeppo se encontraban presentes mientras un grupo de soldados tomaban una cuerda y empezaban a jalar una enorme estatua de Morgan con cuidado para no hacerle un daño, aunque el peso era bastante incluso para todos los fornidos hombres quienes tenían el deber de alzarla con una cantidad superior a los cuarenta fácilmente, pero era entendible cuando dicha estatua debía de pesar unos 38 kilos o puede que más.

– Bien – Exclamó Morgan a los Marines mientras mantenían la estatua de su persona en un solo punto – Ahora levántenla de un solo tiró – Ordeno con una potente voz que demostraba estar dispuesto a castigar en caso de fallar, eso provoco miedo en los presentes quienes se esforzaron para poder cumplir con la orden del capitán de la base.

– Padre – Helmeppo decidió dejar de prestar atención a como los marines bajo el comando de su padre hacían lo que hacían e iba con su padre – ¿Podrías ayudarme a vengarme del bastardo que me golpeo? – La ira se resaltaba cuando recordaba la mirada y las palabras de Godou hace casi nada de tiempo, no podía creer que una persona capaz de golpear existiera – Ese bastardo me golpeo en la cara, incluso cuando mi padre nunca antes me había golpeado – Exclamaba con una soberbia como si dijera que él era intocable para nadie en el mundo.

– La razón por la cual nunca te he golpeado hasta el momento… ¿sabes cuál es esa razón? – Preguntó Morgan sin voltear a ver a su hijo, concentrando su vista en la gran estatua que pronto daría una mejora a la base que honraría tener a alguien tan grande como él supervisándola.

– Eso es porque yo… - No pudo terminar debido a que el tono de voz de su padre provoco un enorme miedo en esos momentos, observo la gran espalda de su padre mientras una sensación de peligro invadía poco a poco su cuerpo.

– Así es – Respondió Moran sin esperar a que su hijo terminara la frase que pensaba decir – Porque tú eres…– Morgan ladeo su rostro para que sus oscuros ojos llenos de un instinto asesino pasaran a su hijo de rubios cabellos quien podía sentir en esos momentos como su cuello era abrazado por unas manos frías y delgadas como si la muerte lo llamara – ¡Un ser indigno de golpear! – Contradiciéndose o simplemente harto es que Morgan dio un poderoso puñetazo que mando a volar a su hijo en contra de una de las paredes del techo, entonces Helmeppo se tocó la mejilla derecha donde fue el golpe y observo como su padre camino hasta quedar delante de él y su cuerpo temblaba como nunca antes – Un hijo idiota e inútil – Su voz llena de despreció resonó en sus oídos y en su corazón mientras intentaba no derramar lágrimas por el dolor físico y emocional y Morgan se acercó más y más – No te confundas – Con cada palabra que le dedicaba a Helmeppo es que parecía escupir odio y veneno hacía su propio hijo hasta que con la base de madera de su brazo-hacha tomo el cuello de la afeminada playera de su hijo, entonces lo alzó para que quedara frente a frente – La única persona grande es tu padre, ¡Ósea yo!, entiendes – Exclamó Morgan y Helmeppo aterrado solo pudo asentir un sinfín de veces.

Helmeppo no paraba de temblar mientras observaba las flamas de ira y odio en los ojos de su padre mientras lo lanzaba de regreso al suelo, aunque el chico rubio se esforzaba por no orinarse por segunda vez en un solo día. Aunque desconocido para ambos es que una sombra había escuchado todo y simplemente decidió esperar un poco más antes de entrar en acción.

* * *

Godou caminaba por el segundo piso esperando a que alguna persona de verdad intentase capturarlo más nada de eso pasaba. Ya había visto muchos cuartos y en ninguno se encontraban las espadas de Zoro o algo que de verdad fuera de ayuda, lo único interesante fue un cuarto con algo de dinero y cuentas sacadas de los gastos que solo demostraban lo bastardos que eran los Marines o al menos el capitán de dicha base, entonces pasando a una zona del cuarto es que observo a una dama de cabellos anaranjados quien al notar la mirada de otra persona es que observo en la entrada del pasillo donde se encontraba.

Sus castaños ojos se fijaron en los ojos obsidiana de Godou como había sucedido durante su escape del barco atacado por Alvida. Era notorio que la chica pensaba robar en la base debido a que se encontraba revisando un cuarto con las herramientas adecuadas para el robo, entonces los dos se quedaron observándose fijamente esperando a que el otro rompiera el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos, quienes se encontraban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

– Si lo que buscas es dinero estas en el cuarto equivocado – Habló Godou para romper el silencio – La sala del dinero se encuentra una esquina antes en el 3er cuarto tras las escaleras – La chica asintió mientras se paraba lentamente.

– Gracias – La chica agradeció mientras se preparaba para ir al cuarto con el dinero.

– Te pido que no lo hagas – La chica volteó a ver a Godou quien dijo eso – Al menos este lugar no necesita otra mala noticia tras tener al idiota de esas personas al poder – La furia en los orbes obsidiana de Godou y la chica se detuvo, aunque el recuerdo de Helmeppo en el restaurante entendiendo lo que el chico decía – Cuídate, linda extraña – La peli naranja alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Godou mientras continuaba caminando hacía quien sabe dónde.

Entonces el sonido de un golpe llamó su atención y salió corriendo al lugar donde provino el sonido, solo para encontrarse con la batalla de Helmeppo contra su padre y escuchar la conversación de ambos escondido en la entrada del techo, Godou al escuchar eso incluso sintió pena por Helmeppo, entonces continuo escuchando la plática entre el líder junto con su gente.

– Al parecer hubo un intruso en la zona de ejecución – Habló Morgan y Godou como Helmeppo sabían que se refería a Rika.

– Fue una mocosa del pueblo, pero mi hice cargo de ello – Respondió Helmeppo con un tono asustado por lo que su padre pudiera decirle o hacerle.

– Quieres decir que la mataste ¿verdad? – Preguntó Morgan con un tono amenazante mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo.

– No – Respondió Helmeppo aterrada ante la idea – Solo era una niña pequeña – Comentó Helmeppo para que su padre olvidara la idea de asesinar a la culpable, aunque su mirada demostraba que no tenía eso planeado.

– Inútil – Exclamó Morgan a su hijo y pasó su vista a un marine – Ve al pueblo y termina el trabajo – Ordeno Morgan con fuerza y poder al marine, pero los ojos del mismo se abrieron con sorpresa y leve miedo, pero hacer tal orden…

– No puedo hacer eso señor – Exclamó el Marine incluso cuando sabía lo que sucedería al no escuchar la orden de Morgan y era notorio cuando Morgan frunció sus ojos – Solo es una niña pequeña – Manchar sus manos con la sangre de personas malvadas era su trabajo y no dudaría en hacer justicia, pero manchar sus manos con los cuales deseaba un día abrazar a su pareja e hija con la sangre de una inocente persona y pero aún, una niña de unos ocho años, era imperdonable para su orgullo como justiciero.

– Y eso qué – La voz de Morgan resonaba en los oídos de los presentes mientras caminaban – Incluso si es una niña, cualquier persona que desobedezca mis órdenes son traidores y ellos deben de ser eliminados – El tono amenazador resaltaba el deseo asesino del capitán de flota mientras el brillo plateado de su hacha resaltaba por el brillo del día.

– No lo haré – Declaró el Marine con fuerza en sus ojos incluso sabiendo su destino.

– Todos son unos inútiles – Morgan enfadado golpeó el rostro del Marine con la madera provocando que se desmayara y escupiera un poco de sangre y las personas observaron con terror en sus ojos a Morgan – Escuchen bastardos – Los marines se pusieron rígidos ante el gritó de Morgan debido a que significaba más sangre – Mi título representa la importancia que tengo en mi nombre y por eso es que soy un hombre grandioso. Soy el capitán de esta base debido a este brazo y por ende, todo lo que diga y haga es justicia, entienden – Los marines al instante se pusieron en firmes mientras ponían su brazo recto en su cabeza.

– ¡Si señor! – Hablaron los hombres con miedo en su voz, muchos incluso observaron el suelo mientras mordían con rabia e impotencia sus labios inferiores.

– Me ocupare luego de la niña – Comentó un poco más calmado Morgan para observar su estatua y soltar una sonrisa egocéntrica – Tomo mucho tiempo, pero al final se terminó, el gran símbolo de mi poder – Entonces Morgan observo a los soldados quienes tenían las cuerdas agarradas – ¡Ahora levanten-lo en lo alto de la base! – Ordeno el capitán de la base y todo el mundo empezó a tirar de la estatua.

Godou observo a los marines y vio una línea directa a tomar a Helmeppo, pero ahora que escuchaba y veía en persona como era Morgan. Decidido a esperar un poco más para evitar tener que batallar en contra de al menos cuarenta personas, entonces observo como los Marines se encontraban jalando la estatua hasta que una parte choco en contra del edificio y uno de los Marines se aterro.

– Tú – El marine escucho en su espalda la voz del capitán Morgan – Que parte de que esta estatua es el símbolo de mi grandeza no entendiste para poder rasguñar-lo, ya que un solo rasguño es una grave ofensa a mi persona – Morgan entonces levantó su hacha y el marine empezó a temblar de miedo – Shine (Muere) – Morgan estaba a punto de asesinar al Marine bajando su hacha en contra del hombre.

 **[CLACNK]**

El sonido del acero resonando provoco que los ojos de los presentes se abrirán cuando una persona había aparecido con la aparición de un joven de cabellos azabaches quien portaba una hermosa espada de oro. Godou no podía soportar más el quedarse quieto mientras los inocentes y justos eran maltratados por un pecador o tirano, invocando así una de sus más poderosas formas obtenidas desde que había estado viviendo en aquel extraño mundo.

– Él es la persona que me golpeo, padre – Acuso Helmeppo señalando a Godou ignorando el hecho de que Godou detuvo el ataque de su padre.

– Tienes suerte que mis asuntos no sean contigo… todavía – Con una increíble fuerza es que Godou alzó su espada haciendo que Morgan retrocediera y tropezara para cortar unas cuantas cuerdas de su estatua, entonces la estatua cayó al suelo y se partió a la mitad donde la parte superior cayó al suelo rompiéndose, entonces los Marines como Helmeppo observaron aterrados a su capitán quien tenía una vena en su cabeza.

– Atrápenlo, que yo mismo lo asesinare – Gritó su orden mientras los marines aceptaron y la espada de Godou desaparecía.

– No tengo tiempo para esto – Una leve aura dorada empezó a rodear a Godou y este desapareció para sorpresa de todo el mundo – Tu vienes conmigo – Todo el mundo observo como Godou se encontraba en la espalda de Helmeppo y luego desapareció dejando una estela de oro.

– Atrápenlo, que no escape – Morgan ordeno y unos cuantos Marines fueron en búsqueda del joven de cabellos negros – "Esa habilidad… no, no puede ser posible" – Morgan negó con la cabeza mientras deseaba poder asesinar al responsable de que su preciada estatua fuera destruida.

– Capitán – Uno de los marines que se quedó habló a Morgan y este lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo – Hay una persona en el campo de ejecución.

Morgan apretó sus dientes con rabia e ira mientras observaba como una pequeña sombra corría en la zona donde Zoro se encontraba.

– Cada vez aparecen más traidores – Morgan entonces puso la madera de su brazo-hacha en su mano izquierda.

X-X-X-X-CON GODOU-X-X-X-X

Desactivando su velocidad es que Godou impacto a Helmeppo en contra de una paren y este escupió debido a la fuerza de impactó provocada por la velocidad con su cuerpo chocando en contra de la pared, entonces Helmeppo alzó su vista para ver a Godou quien en esos momentos había prendido su mano en una flama blanca aterrando a Helmeppo.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra la espada de Zoro? – Preguntó Godou a Helmeppo con un tono intimidante que provoco que Helmeppo quedara mudo – Habla o te incinero – Godou entonces intensifico levemente su fuego y eso provoco un terror en Helmeppo.

– Se encuentra en mi cuarto – Respondió Helmeppo con miedo de que algo malo le sucediera – Se encuentra a 8 puertas desde este punto. Ya te lo dije así que suéltame – Con miedo en sus palabras y ojos es que Godou simplemente lo dejo caer al suelo, su mirada se fijó en los Marines que se acercaban y entonces desactivo su control del fuego, su cuerpo se rodeó con la energía de oro y nuevamente se activó la velocidad para poder pasar a los marines.

Aunque muchos consideraran que el poder podría ser realmente súper velocidad o algo similar, en realidad la habilidad constaba de alterar el tiempo de movimiento. En vez de decir que es un poder que permite moverse a alta velocidad, es más correcto decir que es un poder que permite al usuario moverse del punto A al punto B en el menor tiempo posible e incluso se podía usar dicha habilidad para avanzar más lento y llegar del punto A al punto B en el mayor tiempo posible.

Activando su habilidad es que llegó a donde los marines y entonces los noqueo para evitar que lo persiguieran y porque no deseaba tener que combatir en contra de personas inocentes o de buen corazón como aquellos quienes se movían por el miedo, entonces rápidamente llegó a un cuarto con un letrero blanco adornado con rosas que decía "Mi cuarto" en Kanji y Godou tuvo una gota de sudor en su cabeza, no podía creer que aquel chico fuera tan poco varonil y bastante afeminado, más no tenía tiempo para dudar de las preferencias del chico y simplemente entró al cuero del chico.

Las paredes blancas así como unas azules cortinas mientras que en cada pared había imágenes de él en poses ridículas junto con el aroma de las flores. Negó con su cabeza cuando entró y busco a su alrededor la espada del cazador pirata, entonces observo tres espadas en un rincón y soltó un suspiro.

– Cual será la de Zoro – Preguntó Godou mientras caminaba hasta las tres espadas – Lo mejor es llevarlas todas y que él me diga… pero que – Godou se acercó a la ventana y observo con sorpresa lo que pasaba en la zona de ejecución – ¿Coby? – Godou rápidamente tomo las espadas y se preparó para salvar a su amigo y su primer Nakama.

X-X-X-X-CON COBY-X-X-X-X

En la zona de ejecución se encontraba Zoro descansando mientras se quedaba pensando en aquel extraño joven quien había venido a reclutarlo como un pirata y aunque se había burlado de dicha idea, la mirada seria y decidida del chico todavía continuaba grabada en sus retinas como las palabras que había dicho y aunque era una obvia mentira, simplemente empezó a considerar la posibilidad de que de verdad su promesa fuera una burla para Helmeppo, entonces el sonido de pasos llamaron su atención y observo como un niño peli rosado se encontraba corriendo hacia él y eso lo sorprendió.

– "Si no mal recuerdo… no era el amigo de ese chico raro" – Comentó mentalmente Zoro al ver a Coby correr a su dirección con mucha prisa, entonces llegó a donde él y tomo las cuerdas mientras intentaba liberarlos y eso sorprendió a Zoro – ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – Preguntó Zoro incrédulo de lo que observaba, acaso el niño no sabía el castigo por ayudarle.

– Por favor, huya Zoro-san – Habló Coby con miedo en sus palabras y eso demostraba que si conocía las consecuencias de sus acciones, más no tenía planeado rendirse en lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

– Morirías si no te detienes – Habló Zoro para detener al niño de rosados cabellos quien intentaba como pudiera liberar a Zoro de sus ataduras, incluso con su miedo latente en su voz es que los ojos de Coby brillaban en determinación de hacer lo que cree que es mejor, con unas llamas parecidas a las de Godou – "Tiene una mirada idéntica a la de esa persona" – Comentó Zoro incrédulo de lo que observaba.

– No puedo tolerar ver a Marines de esa forma – Habló Coby intentando a toda velocidad deshacerse de los nudos lo más rápido posible – Yo quiero… yo seré un buen Marine un día, no puedo perdonar que actos como estos le sucedan a personas inocentes – No sabía de donde venía todo el repentino coraje, puede que fuera por la imagen de Godou con aquella salvaje sonrisa grabada muy en lo profundo de su memoria corazón – "Es verdad" – Habló mentalmente para darse ánimos – "Para ser como mi salvador y mi amigo… para ser más parecido a Godou-san, debo de avanzar incluso con la muerte tan cerca de mí" – Coby continuaba intentando librar a Zoro con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Detente! – Gritó Zoro a Coby al ver como continuaba con el nudo derecho que lo retenía – Tengo una promesa que cumplir ¡Todavía debo de sobrevivir diez días más! – Incluso con todo eso no podía escapar de esa manera tan poco honorable, como una persona con un gran honor no había forma de que escapar estuviera entre sus pensamientos – "Sobreviviré y me acercare a ese sueño, a mi objetivo" – Comentó mentalmente mientras decidía mantener su palabra hasta el final.

– Serás ejecutado mañana – Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron incrédulo mientras observaba a Coby – Helmeppo nunca tuvo la intención de mantener su promesa contigo y simplemente espero pacientemente a que murieses de hambre o deshidratación, pero como sobreviviste todo este tiempo es que planeaba ejecutarte mañana – Debido al tono serio de Coby es que Zoro podía entender que no estaba mintiendo y apretó sus dientes de furia al ver que el hijo bastardo no pensaba cumplir su promesa – Debido a eso es que Godou no pudo tolerarlo más y golpeo a Helmeppo – Ante esa declaración es que Zoro recordó lo que Godou había dicho hace poco – Helmeppo intentó usar la misma técnica que uso contigo; amenazo a los que estaban presenten y si hacía un trato entonces los dejaría libres.

– Ese maldito – Exclamó Zoro con un susurro, pero entonces…

– Godou simplemente amenazó con matarlo a él y a su padre para que esas amenazas no tuvieran valor ni poder alguno – Los oscuros orbes de Zoro se ensancharon al escuchar esas palabras – Godou-san quien era un civil que viajaba por el mar dijo que se haría un pirata para salvarte y por eso ahora mismo está siendo perseguido por la Marina – Ante esas palabras Zoro recordó las palabras de Godou y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – No le digo esto para que se convierta en un pirata, pero por favor, dele su poder a Godou-san – Zoro no podía creer lo que Coby le decía – El único que podía salvar a Zoro-san era Godou-san y ahora la única persona capaz de salvar a Godou-san es Zoro-san – Coby no pensaba permitir que su amigo sufriera por hacer una buena acción y menos cuando era la luz que pensaba enfrentar la desesperación bañada en oscuridad, por eso haría lo que debía de hacer.

– Es suficiente – Una poderosa voz con una enorme soberbia resonó en la zona de ejecución y tanto Coby como Zoro observaron a muchos marines que los apuntaban con escopetas listos para disparar y caminando a espaldas del pequeño grupo caminaba un hombre alto con un hacha como mano, el capitán de la flota Morgan – Por la traición cometida en contra mía… _serán ejecutados ahora mismo_ – La ira de Morgan se notaba con la última frase mientras Coby observaba con terror eso mientras Zoro fruncía el ceño ante lo que parecía ser su muerte.

Los Marines observaron con una mirada vacía al ver que una de sus ejecuciones serían un niño tan pequeño que no debía de haber cometido un pecado en su vida, simplemente pensar que de esa inocente sangre sus manos se mancharían horriblemente por culpa del miedo al hombre en su espalda, simplemente cerraron los ojos esperando la orden de fuego en contra de los revoltosos pecadores.

– Vayan que han cometido una variedad de crímenes interesantes – Exclamó Morgan con su sonrisa llena de soberbia y entonces su mirada se puso seria mientras sus ojos se afilaban – ¿Acaso ustedes, junto con el pirata de cabellos negros, están pensando en iniciar una revolución? – Preguntó Morgan mientras esperaba pacientemente a dar la orden de fuego y eliminar de esa manera a las molestias en su tiranía.

– Yo siempre peleo mis batallas solo, no como tú que trajiste a toda tu tropa para que pelee en tu lugar – Bramó Zoro observando cómo eran los soldados los que hacían la ejecución en vez de Morgan, más el capitán no se vio afectado por las palabras del cazador de piratas.

– No me subestimes Roronoa Zoro – Morgan habló con una voz fuerte y sonora para que todos cerca de su alrededor los escucharan – Tus habilidades son basura comparada con mi fuerza y una vez que te liquide, le demostrare a las personas que nadie puede oponerse al gran Morgan – Con esas palabras es que Morgan puso su brazo-hacha sobre su mano izquierda – Apunten – Ordenando es que todos los pistoleros se encontraban ya listos y los dos varones se preocuparon levemente.

– "Este será el fina…" – Zoro observo todas las escopetas que lo apuntaban – "No… no es posible" – Negándose a aceptar eso es que un recuerdo de una linda niña lo golpeó – "No hay manera de que yo pueda morir aquí" – Sus pensamientos nacidos de una poderosa convicción no podían hacer nada, entonces el sonido de los disparos sonaron y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y esperar a la muerte mientras sentía la sonrisa de un Shinigami en su espalda.

Coby y Zoro observaron como las balas se acercaban poco a poco a donde ellos se encontraban…

– Godou-san – Coby gritó el nombre de su amigo mientras cerraba sus ojos a escasos centímetros de impactar contra su cuerpo.

 **[VIENTO] [VENDAVAL]**

De la nada, un poderoso viento cercano a un vendaval apareció en el centro del campo de batalla y las balas fueron lanzadas hacía otras partes del campo, entones Coby y Zoro observaron cómo Godou apareció delante de ambos mientras el viento lo protegía como un escudo, entonces todas las personas se sorprendieron al ver a Godou.

– Al parecer llegue a tiempo – Comentó Godou con una salvaje sonrisa observando en su espalda a Zoro y Coby, pero Zoro no podía creer como era posible que el viento creaba un tipo de campo de fuerza invisible a su alrededor.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Zoro observando la espalda de Godou.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y soy… ¿Kaizoku? (¿Un pirata?) – Godou ladeo la cabeza confundido en si ser llamado de esa manera o si era su ambición.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabo un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva serie.**

 **En el próximo es la derrota de Morgan junto con el reclutamiento de Zoro como la despedida de Godou y Coby para que ambos cumplan sus sueños o metas.**

 **La verdad no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo realmente, ya que es básicamente el capítulo No. 2 de One Piece pero adaptado al nuevo protagonista como su nuevo poder, así que realmente no hay mucho que comentar.**

 **Godou: Y porque no usas el espacio para hacer algo divertido como una sección de preguntas y respuestas o pides a un personaje invitado que comente algo acerca de la serie – Comentó Godou mientras se encontraba jugando Pokémon en una Gameboy junto con Gintoki.**

 **Autor: Y donde consigo a uno que venga de la nada y lea todo el capítulo en menos de un segundo – Le respondió a Godou mientras el joven se alza de hombros como si no fuera nada importante.**

 **Gintoki: Tengo a un par de conocidos – Gintoki entonces habló y volteó a verlo.**

 **Autor: Tal vez el próximo capítulo para que pueda preparar un escenario con todo lo necesario – Le respondió A Gintoki quien como Godou se alza de hombros y entonces la puerta de mi estudio se abre revelando a tres hermosas mujeres quienes eran Hisako, Rindou y Leonora (Shokugeki no Soma) y las tres se dividen junto con tres platillos.**

 **Hisako: Aquí tiene Autor-kun, le prepare una sopa de res y hierbas medicinales junto con un agua natural de Naranja con Piña – Deja el plato con la bebida delante de mi escritorio.**

 **Autor: No puedo cambiarlo por una coca – Preguntó con un tono de cachorro regañado a Hisako.**

 **Hisako: No – Respondió sin dudas – Pero si se termina todo y solo toma mi juego hasta que termine de comer – Hisako entonces se acercó a mí oído y susurro – _Le daré una re-com-pen-za_ – Siento como mis mejillas se calientan mientras Hisako sonríe inocentemente mientras se alejaba de mí sensible oreja, entonces observo a los otros dos.**

 **Leonora: Aquí tienes tu plato de espagueti a la boloñesa con coca y una gelatina de postre como te gusta cariño – Comentó la adulta dejando la comida y bebida frente a Godou y el chico bajo su 3DS y observo a Leonora.**

 **Godou: Gracias – Entonces le da un beso que Leonora acepta y devuelve gustosa, pero cuando se separan el sonido de unos golpes a algo suave llama la atención de todo el mundo y volteamos a ver a la última pareja.**

 **Gintoki: Como te atreves a traerme un pastel de chocolate amargo, es obvio que si traes un pastel debe ser dulce – Bramó Gintoki mientras golpeaba los grandes pechos de Rindou quien tenía una sonrisa de felicidad.**

 **Rindou: Lo lamento tanto Gintoki-sama, esta cerda se equivocó incluso sabiendo que a su amo no le gusta lo amargo, castigue más a esta sucia cerda – Gintoki escucho el deseo de Rindou mientras continuaba golpeando sus pechos para la felicidad de Rindou.**

 **Autor: Lo mejor es que acabe aquí antes de que esto sea para mayores de edad – Comentó y Godou asiente de acuerdo con migo.**

 **Entonces con esto solo responderé al único Review antes de acabar el capítulo de hoy:**

 **Enigma 95:** Exacto, aunque dentro de dos capítulos más o menos se revelara el cómo llego a ese mundo y el cómo obtuvo sus poderes.

La verdad si será tardada su aparición, ya que sería por la saga de CP9 o en la batalla contra Sandile, aunque en esa es únicamente su nombre.

Ese es uno de los encantos de Campione, que los personajes lentos como ellos tengan a hermosas doncellas para ellos solos.

Como ya dije eso se revelara dentro de dos capítulos más o menos.

Pues aquí se revela su destino.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Las parejas que tengo son:**

 **Luffy x Fem. Ace x Fem. Sabo. Coby x Oc. Y la última pareja pensada es Kid x Fem. Apoo.**

 **Godou x Harem: Nami, Robin, Boa, Jewelry.**

 **Zoro x Harem: Fem. Sanji, Saeko, Matsumoto.**

* * *

 _Godou y Coby llegaron a la isla donde regía el Marine Morgan y el lugar donde Roronoa Zoro fue capturado, los dos jóvenes amigos descubrieron la verdad y Godou incapaz de tolerarlo fue a golpear a Helmeppo mientras pensaba en salvar a Zoro incluso al costo de volverse un pirata. Hablando con el cazador es que fue en búsqueda de su espada con tal de que Zoro se uniera a su tripulación y aunque el cazador se negó incisivamente, Godou fue en búsqueda de la espada de Roronoa para que no muriera de tal patética manera._

 _Coby quien había sido empujado por el heroísmo así como las buenas intenciones de Godou es que fue a la zona de ejecución con tal de salvar a Zoro y convencerlo de unirse a Godou, pero Morgan con su tripulación llegó con armas listos para asesinar a los supuestos traidores que aparecían durante ese largo día. Las balas fueron lanzadas y la muerte se acercaba, pero un milagro surgió con un grito de desesperación._

– ¡Godou-san! – Coby gritó el nombre de su amigo como su más admirable héroe mientras cerraba los ojos cuando las balas se acercaban a escasos centímetros.

 **[VIENTO] [VENDAVAL]**

De la nada o como si fuera un acto de magia, un poderoso viento que parecía formar un vendaval de pequeño tamaño había curveado las balas a zonas donde no harían peligro alguno a ningún ser vivo. Los marines observaban incrédulos aquello mientras Zoro no podía creer lo que veía, Coby abrió los ojos y un brillo de esperanza nació cuando observo la espalda de Godou frente suya con el viento creando un tipo de escudo.

– Al parecer llegue a tiempo – Comentó Godou para voltearse y observar al cazador de cabello verde junto con su amigo de cabellos rosados, más Zoro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y eso era un tipo de tornado alrededor de Godou, pero algo como eso era imposible.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Zoro incapaz de creer lo que observaba.

– Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou… ¿Kaizoku? (Un pirata) – Respondió Godou con un tono de duda ante lo último con respecto a su _posición_ que era incierta.

 **[La fuerza del demonio de tres espadas y el demonio cambia formas]**

La zona de ejecución se encontraba callada cuando Godou había aparecido misteriosamente rodeado por un escudo de aire. La incredibilidad se mostraba en los ojos de todas las personas salvo por Coby quien ya conocía ese poder, aunque Zoro como Morgan eran los más impresionados de eso, aunque Zoro estaba más concentrado en las palabras de Godou.

– Como prometí, traje tu espada… aunque no sé cuál de estas tres es – Comentó Godou con una sonrisa levemente despreocupada al mostrar las tres espadas envainadas con dos fundas negras y una blanca.

– Las tres son mías – Respondió Zoro con un tono incrédulo por el joven – Yo soy un usuario del **[Santoryuu]** (Estilo de tres espadas) – Decidido a calmarse un poco es que Zoro informo acerca de su estilo de lucha, cosa sorprendió a Godou al enterarse de una habilidad que en su vida había escuchado antes.

– Interesante – Habló Godou levemente curioso acerca del estilo de pelea de Zoro – Más no te daré las espadas hasta que prometas ser mi nakama – Godou sonrió como un demonio embustero mientras balanceaba las espadas delante de Zoro, el mismo obtuvo una vena en su cabeza al ver como Godou jugaba con sus espadas mientras lo chantajeaba.

– Maldito – Zoro exclamó mientras se retorcía entre las cuerdas que lo ataban.

Los marines observaban esa escena desde lo lejos con una incredibilidad en rostro por el viendo que continuaba rodeando al joven de cabellos azabaches. Aquel salvaje viento podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar de dirección las balas de los rifles, además de que Godou parecía confiado incluso delante de una gran horda de soldados como si su fuerza sola fuera suficiente para derrotar a todos y eso dejaba preocupados a todos.

– ¿Quién es esa persona? – Preguntó uno de los marines observando atentamente a los dos varones quienes estaban charlando o discutiendo – El viento gira como si lo protegiera y parece tan relajado, esa persona me da muy mala espina – Continuó hablando mientras esperaba la orden del Capitán Morgan, pero el mismo estaba totalmente concentrado en el chico que acaba de aparecer.

– Él no es una persona normal – Exclamó Morgan tras pensar un poco sobre su situación – Es obvio que se trata de una persona que comió uno de los tesoros del mar. Ese joven comió una Akuma no Mi – Los soldados observaron incrédulos a su capitán cuando dijo esas palabras – Una Akuma no Mi, según las leyendas escritas por grandes piratas dicen que cualquiera que coma una de esas frutas obtendrá grandes poderes – Empezó a explicar Morgan con un tono serio – Ya sea el poder de un aliento de fuego, el poder de crear un Tsunami. Hay incontables mitos sobre esas frutas malditas que nadie puede saber cuáles de ellas son reales y no cabe duda que ese viento es invocado por el poder de una de las frutas malditas, las cuales tienen su origen o secreto en la Grand Line – Morgan observo mejor al joven de cabellos negros quien estaba hablando con Zoro.

– ¿Porque no simplemente aceptas ser mi Nakama? – Preguntó Godou algo cansado de que Zoro no haya aceptado todavía – Es verdad que muchos piratas son villanos y no planeo ocultar ese hecho ni en lo más mínimo, pero considero que el nombre pirata y villano solo existe unida por los marines. ¿Quién dice que los piratas no pueden ser buenos? – Preguntó Godou mientras alzaba las espadas frente a Zoro – No quiero que te vuelvas un villano ni tampoco quiero tu fuerza para hacer cosas como saquear, lo que yo quiero es tú fuerza para hacer lo correcto cuando los supuestos héroes justicieros vayan en mal camino, que dices, me darás tu mano – Preguntó Godou esperando haber convencido a Zoro.

– Eres una molestia que no sabe nada más que decir cosas sin sentido – Habló Zoro antes de soltar un leve suspiro – Pero idiotas como tú no los odio – Zoro sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban con una fuerte llamada de pasión – Siempre y cuando no me hagas traicionar mi sueño, adelante, me volveré tu nakama como un pirata – Aceptó Zoro y Godou sonrió de regreso al ver que ya tenía a un nuevo compañero en la zona.

– Lo prometo – Sin duda en sus palabras es que Godou acepto las condiciones de Zoro para que se una uniera y entonces el viento creció levemente y corto las cuerdas que ataban a Zoro, nuevamente el espadachín de cabello verde observo asombrado lo que Godou podía hacer – Aquí tienes – Godou entonces entregó las espadas a Zoro quien las tomo sin problemas.

– Qué diablos hacen ahí parados observando todo, muévanse para eliminarlos – Ordeno Morgan a sus soldados quienes se levantaron – Si las balas son inútiles, solo deben de cortarlo hasta la muerte – Los soldados rápidamente fueron corriendo en contra del nuevo grupo de piratas que estaban delante de ellos y entonces Godou con Zoro mostraron una sonrisa divertida.

– Déjame esto a mí – Pidió Zoro mientras caminaba hacia adelante y desenvainaba una katana de filo curvado con la guardia circular y un mango blanco dejando una zona parecía a la marca del diamante de las cartas de póker, esa espada la llevo a su boca y desenvaino las otras dos espadas que eran dos katanas de mangos cuadrados y mangos de color negro.

Los soldados preparados para asesinar mediante el uso de sus espadas tanto al cazador de piratas como al joven con poderes, Zoro fue corriendo en su contra con sus dos espadas en mano y una atrapada en su boca. Los marines al observar que el cazador de piratas corría hacia ellos es que esperaron pacientemente el mejor momento antes de lanzar un corte mortal en contra suya, es entonces donde los soldados lanzaron un corte en diversas posiciones con tal de que uno de ellos lograra cortar a Zoro.

[KA-CHING]

El sonido del choco de acero resonó cuando Zoro había detenido cada uno de los cortes con sus tres espadas y debido a la diferencia de fuerza entre los soldados con el cazador pirata, Zoro sabía que esa batalla ya se estaba ganando cuando ni todo ellos juntos podían superar su fuerza física como para atravesar o empujar sus katanas y dañarlo, pero observando que algunos intentaban lo imposible es que una sonrisa digna de un demonio apareció en su boca.

– Hagan un movimiento y _están muertos_ – Amenazó Zoro con un tono bajo pero tétrico que provoco un terror en los soldados quienes algunos ya estaban llorando, pero Zoro paso de ellos al joven de cabellos azabaches a quien podía observar no tan lejos – He prometido ser un pirata y convertirme en tu Nakama. Soy una persona buscada desde que me opuse a los Marines, pero te advierto que no tengo planeado cambiar mi ambición – Zoro mostró la verdad en sus palabras cuando una llama apareció en sus orbes oscuros.

– No tengo problemas con eso – Respondió Godou con un tono tranquilo incluso en la situación en la que se encuentra – Aunque tengo una duda que me carcome la mente desde hace ya un tiempo – Godou observo a Zoro esperando obtener una respuesta – ¿Cuál es la ambición que tiene el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro? – Preguntó con curiosidad esperando a Zoro hablar.

– ¡Me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo! – Con un tono fuerte así con una genuina sonrisa de emoción en rostro es que Zoro respondió a la pregunta de Godou, entonces el joven empezó a reír de una manera sonora que sorprendió a todo el mundo, pero no era una risa burlona como si creyera que el sueño de Zoro era una ridiculez, sino que era más como una risa de emoción – ¿De que estas riendo? – Más Zoro la consideraba como una burla a su sueño, entonces Godou poco a poco dejo su risa para contestar.

– Es una gran ambición la que tienes en manos – Respondió Godou ante la pregunta del enfadado Zoro, más el mismo no cambio su expresión – No me estoy burlando de tu ambición si es lo que crees – Zoro miró a Godou cuando dijo eso al pensar lo que él pensaba – De hecho te admiro un poco más que antes por ello, solamente las personas lo suficientemente estúpidas para retar a la muerte pueden tener ese tipo de ambiciones en mente, tal vez deba de pensar en una buena ambición para que la tuya no me opaque – La sonrisa de Godou demostraba que hablaba con toda la verdad y es entonces que Zoro podía entender una cosa.

– Tú eres un idiota – Comentó Zoro al ver la forma tan despreocupada en la que Godou pensaba y vivía – Entones cuál es tu ambición, Capitán – Preguntó Zoro mientras se refería a Godou mediante su rango o posición dentro de la tripulación.

– Esa es una muy buena pregunta – Comentó Godou pensando sobre eso – La verdad no poseo una como tal y simplemente quiero viajar por el mar en búsqueda de una respuesta. Si me preguntas por mi ambición no puedo responderte por el momento, pero aclaró que simplemente haré lo que yo desee hacer – Sin dudas ni vacilación en sus palabras es que Zoro observo con una sonrisa a Godou mientras contenía la risa, pues no podía dejar de pensar que era un verdadero idiota.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban de emoción incluso con meras palabras que volaban de un lado a otro del campo de ejecución. La fuerza del demonio cazador de piratas y la voluntad del misterioso joven con absurdos poderes, la pasión que ambos tenían por hacer lo que deseaban hacer sin que nadie les dijera como actuar era solamente una unión para que ambos se entendieran y confiaran.

– ¿Qué tanto esperan ahí? ¡Maten-los! – Irritado de ver como todos sus soldados se encontraban quietos con sus espadas atrapadas por las espadas de Zoro, Morgan soltó un gritó que alerto a todos los soldados de que su terrible capitán se encontraba cada vez más irritado los ponía con un verdadero miedo.

– No será posible – Godou habló mientras el viento a su alrededor desaparecía poco a poco y fue entonces que vapor empezó a desprender de sus manos y partes del cuerpo llamando la atención de todo el mundo, entones Godou estiro su pierna derecha hacía atrás y giro su cuerpo en la misma dirección mientras alzaba su brazo derecho y separaba sus dedos casi como garras, es entonces donde los dedos de Godou se prendieron en llamas blancas que sorprendieron a todo el mundo – **[Hono no Odori]** (Danza de llamas) – Con un rápido movimiento giro su cuerpo del lado derecho al izquierdo mientras lanzaba un ataque de fuego blanco que parecía un filo de fuego hacía los marines.

Los soldados al ver como el fuego se acercaba a ellos a alta velocidad es que se lanzaron a la tierra esquivando el ataque del joven de cabellos azabaches, el fuego continuó al punto de ir directo a donde Morgan y el mismo aunque sorprendido es que tomo el tomo a un soldado que tenía cerca de él y lo utilizo como escudo quedando así ileso mientras el soldado gritaba de dolor.

– En serio, ¿Qué diablos eres tú? – Preguntó Zoro por segunda ocasión mientras se levantaba y observaba a Godou incrédulo de lo que observaba.

– Puedes decir que soy un _Noro-ningen_ o algo así – Respondió Godou más eso no lograba convencer a Zoro en lo absoluto – Me comí una de esas frutas del diablo y obtuve poderes, más no sé en especificó como se llama la fruta y solamente sé que me da una variedad de poderes como los que he mostrado – Sin necesidad de ocultar esa información es que Zoro se sorprendió de ver a un usuario de una fruta del diablo tan cerca, pero Zoro no fue el único en escuchar las palabras de Godou.

– Así que en verdad se comió una Akuma no Mi – Morgan habló sorprendido de ver que su deducción no mentía – Pero no solo una fruta del diablo cualquiera, una que le da el poder del aire y el fuego al parecer – Morgan se quedó pensando un poco en todos los rumores de las frutas del diablo que conocía.

– Tiene que ser una broma – Comentó uno de los soldados aterrados al descubrir la verdad de los poderes de Godou.

– No hay forma de que podamos vencer en contra suya y menos cuando tiene a su lado al cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro – Comentó otro incluso más asustado que el primero y es así como uno tras otro empezaron a quejarse de sus rivales, entonces Morgan molesto por el ruido así como los quejidos de sus soldados rápidamente tomo una decisión digna de Morgan.

– ¡Escúchenme todos! – Exclamando con una poderosa voz a los soldados quienes aterrados solo pudieron observar a Morgan, el mismo tenía una mirada de irritación como de una ira sin igual que en su vida habían visto – Obedezcan mis órdenes como se deben. Todos aquellos que se están quejando deben de dispararse en la cabeza, ¡Yo no necesito de debiluchos como ustedes! – Los soldados incrédulos de las palabras de Morgan lo miraban incrédulos con miedo a su propia muerte cercana sea por una bala como por el corte del hacha de Morgan.

Zoro y Coby no podían creer el tipo de persona que era Morgan para ordenar algo como eso como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Ordenar a una persona que se asesine simplemente por aceptar que su rival es por mucho más poderoso que uno, era algo natural en los humanos y pase a eso es que ellos debían de ser eliminados por tal debilidad…

– Qué diablos pasa con ese sujeto – Zoro observó con fuera en sus ojos a Morgan irritado con su actitud, realmente merecía un par de cortes en su cuerpo.

Coby tampoco podía estar de acuerdo con esa persona que abusaba de su autoridad para hacer lo que deseaba sin importarle la vida de a quienes gobierna y protege, una persona como esa estando en el poder era imposible que sucediera. Los marines también sentían eso e incluso las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era notoria como para que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

– Godou-san – Coby nombró al joven de cabellos azabaches cuando empezó a correr hacía donde se encontraban los marines y los mismos simplemente observaron como el joven corría hacía ellos, más el fuego había acabado y en cambio es que su cuerpo aumentaba la fuerza de sus brazos – Aplasta a esa persona – Coby gritó desde lo profundo de su corazón al desear que Morgan pagara por sus acciones.

Godou corría a una gran velocidad digno de una bestia de casa o más parecido a la velocidad con la que un toro envestiría a alguien. Rápidamente Godou llegó donde Morgan pasando por los soldados de la Marina y lanzó un golpe en contra de Morgan quien se cubrió con su hacha, provocando así que clavara los pies a la tierra con tal de no retroceder, pero Morgan no podía creer lo fuerte que era el joven con un cuerpo tan poco formado como el que tenía y menos contra alguien más grande y musculoso que él.

– ¡Una persona sin un rango no puede ser un rival para mí! – Exclamó Morgan mientras se quitaba su túnica blanca dejándolo únicamente en una playera negra sin mangas – ¡Yo soy el capitán de los Marines de esta base!, ¡Mano de hacha Morgan! – Se auto presento mientras corría y movió su mano hacha con la intención de cortar el cuerpo de Godou por la mitad, pero Godou esquivo al rodar sobre el suelo y levantarse rápidamente.

– Kusanagi Godou y no es un gusto conocerlo – Godou habló con tal de hacer enfadar a Morgan y sus movimientos fueran lentos como inútiles.

Morgan enfadado con el joven de cabellos azabaches dio media vuelta observando done se encontraba Godou y salió corriendo mientras Morgan tomo con su mano derecha la agarradera que había en su codo, rápidamente bajo el hacha con la fuerza de impulso obtenido gracias al agarre y movimiento de su brazo derecho y entonces, Godou esquivo al saltar a un lado y la tierra que recibió el impacto del hacha se agrieto gravemente.

Godou aprovechando que Morgan tenía su mano atrapada en el suelo es que lo golpeo en el rostro con una fuerza sorprendente que provoco a Morgan escupir sangre. Godou lo tomó de su cuello y lo alzó mientras lo liberaba del suelo, más los ojos de Morgan y los presentes observaban como Godou alzaba a Morgan como si nada, entonces Godou golpeo a Morgan en el estómago con su puño derecho y lo mando a volar.

Los marines se quedaron sorprendidos cuando observaron que Morgan había sido humillado de tal manera, pero Morgan se levantó adolorido de los golpes como embestidas de toro del joven pirata. El fornido hombre observo con sus ojos llenos de venas rojas llenas de un incontrolable odio hacía Godou, entonces fue a donde se encontraba el joven de cabellos azabaches, más Godou no pensaba dejarse capturar tan fácilmente.

Observando detenidamente a Morgan es que Godou esquivaba los golpes del capitán de la marida con movimientos lentos y precios que había estado aprendiendo en batallas posteriores, rápidamente logro esquivar un nuevo golpe y quedo delante de Morgan donde dio un golpe en el pecho que detuvo a Morgan, luego cambiando de poder es que dio una patada en el costado que mando a volar a Morgan y entonces la imagen de un Jabalí apareció en su mente cuando dio un salto impulsado como si fuera una embestida, entonces su cuerpo impacto contra el de Morgan que fue mandado a volar y choco en contra de la pared de la base marina.

Cambiando la imagen mental de un **[Jabalí]** a un **[Semental Blanco]** , Godou había creado en su mano una esfera de fuego blanco semejante a un sol con el tamaño de una pelota de golf, más el calor que desprendía era capaz de convertir todo dentro de su zona en un horno de herrería y entonces lanzó el pequeño sol en contra de Morgan y cuando el sol choco contra el capitán de la marina, una explosión ocurrió mientras Morgan gritaba de un inhumano dolor, así continuo unos segundos hasta que el fuego desapareció y solo quedaba un muy quemado Morgan.

Godou camino desactivando el poder del **[Semental Blanco]** y llegó a donde se encontraba el capitán de la base para mirarlo con despreció.

– Las personas segadas por el orgullo y la ira nunca pueden derrotar a quienes siempre están alertas, ahora te haré pagar por todas las personas a quienes has oprimido – La voz de Godou sonaba seria y entonces se aproximaba a darle el golpe final a Morgan y acabar su tiranía.

– Detente – La molesta voz de Helmeppo resonó en la zona de ejecución y Godou ladeo su rostro para observar a Helmeppo apuntando con una pistola a un tembloroso Coby – Si no te detienes en estos momentos, entones le disparara – Helmeppo amenazó incluso cuando él también se la pasaba temblando de miedo por lo que pensaba hacer, más Godou simplemente dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía ambos – N-No me oíste, dije que te de-detuvieras o lo ma-mataría – Helmeppo repitió su amenaza con su voz temblorosa, más Godou observo a los ojos a Coby.

– No te preocupes Godou-san – Coby entonces habló mientras dejaba de temblar y Helmeppo confundido observo a Coby incrédulo de sus palabras – No quiero ser un estorbo en tu meta, derrota a ese opresor – Coby gritó liberando así sus verdaderos pensamientos – Derrota a esa persona que solo ha traído odio y miedo a las personas – Ante las palabras de Coby muchos Marines no pudieron dejar de pensar en lo que decía.

– Acaso estás loco, no entiendes que vas a morir – Helmeppo habló aterrorizado al ver que el chico de cabello rosado en verdad le parecía bien lo que pasaba, en verdad no temía que fuera asesinado.

– No me importa morir – Los ojos de Helmeppo se abrieron como platos ante las decididas palabras de Coby – No quiero ser un estorbo en el camino de Godou-san, por eso es que puede continuar con su meta sin preocuparse por mí.

Los Marines observaron asombrados como un niño tan pequeño decía cosas tan valientes incluso en una situación como esa, pero la determinación en sus ojos como la pasión de sus palabras eran tan verdaderas como las nubes en el cielo. Muchos de ellos mordieron sus labios inferiores al ver que un niño podía actuar mucho más masculinos que ellos, tal cosa era una broma de muy mal gusto a su parecer.

Pero en eso es que Morgan se levantó incluso con su cuerpo lleno de graves quemaduras, pero no pensaba perdonar al bastardo que se la paso jugando con él y se preparó para cortar a la mitad al distraído joven y entonces Godou empezó a juntar un poco de poder cuando la imagen de un **[Semental Blanco]** apareció en su cabeza, nuevamente su cuerpo podía sentir como se calentaba un poco y entonces observo a Helmeppo.

Morgan corría con la fuerza que le quedaba con la intención de matar a Godou mientras Godou se concentraban en Helmeppo, Coby gritó a Godou que tuviera cuidado pero Godou simplemente sonrió, entonces Morgan en la espalda de Godou se preparaba para cortarlo a la mitad desde arriba a abajo.

[MERA-MERA] [CORTE]

– AHHHHH – Helmeppo gritó cuando la pistola que llevaba se había calentado al punto de que la aventó y la misma fue consumida por un fuego blanco, pero Coby estaba más sorprendido observando a Godou y Morgan.

En la espalda de Godou se encontraba Morgan con su hacha a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Godou pero congelado, fue entonces cuando una herida apareció en el pecho de Morgan y el mismo caía de espaldas inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe y en la espalda de Morgan con sus espadas con un poco de sangre se encontraba Zoro dándole la espalda a Godou hasta que se dio la vuelta y observo como Godou daba media vuelta con una sonrisa en cara al ver que ambos habían actuado de buena manera.

– Buen trabajo, Zoro – Exclamó Godou a su compañero como nakama.

– Eso no fue nada, Capitán – Zoro respondió con una sonrisa incluso con la tercera espada en su boca y Godou se la devolvió.

El ambiente se encontraba con una leve paz debido a que Morgan junto con Helmeppo se encontraban caídos. Los soldados quienes habían estado trabajando bajo la tiranía del capitán de la base podían sentir como sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, todos los soldados presentes incrédulos simplemente sonrieron ante la caída del pecador, entonces todos observaron a los responsables de la derrota de Morgan.

– Pensar que dos adolescentes vencerían al Capitán Morgan – Habló uno de los soldados observando a Godou como a Zoro que se encontraban parados a cierta distancia, aunque Godou había guardado sus tres espadas y Godou no parecía estar usando ninguno de sus poderes por el momento.

– ¿Quiénes son esas personas? – Fue otro soldado quien preguntó al ver lo fuerte que eran ambos.

– Los que todavía deseen pelear, vengan de una vez – Observando que tanto él como su Capitán estaban atrapados en los ojos de los Marines y considerando que buscarían ya sea cumplir su deber con capturarlos o vengarse por su general, Zoro no dudo ni un segundo en decir que lucharía en contra de ellos si es que eso deseaban y aunque en parte era para defenderse como a su nuevo compañero, el deseo de batalla era natural en él.

[BIEN] [LO LOGRADOS] [KANPAI TEME] [POR FIN]

Los Marines en vez de atacar en contra de los piratas delante de ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos habían lanzado sus armas con sus gorras al cielo mientras celebraban de haber obtenido su libertad de Morgan. Ninguno de ellos mantuvo su deseo de pelea en contra de los piratas y simplemente empezaron a saltar de alegría, algunos otros se dejaban caer al suelo mientras las lágrimas corrían y tocaban el suelo.

– Su capitán es derrotado y en vez de buscar pelea se regocijan de felicidad, vaya que son raros – Comentó Zoro con una leve sonrisa ladina y entonces observo como Coby se acercaba a donde él y Godou – Aunque con un Capitán como Morgan… era… natural – Incapaz de mantenerse de pie, Zoro se había desplomado de espalda al suelo llamando la atención de Godou y Coby.

– ¿Qué le sucede Zoro-san?, acaso se encuentra usted herido – La voz de Coby sonaba preocupado al ver que Zoro se desplomo en el suelo, entonces Zoro observo al joven de cabello rosado como al de cabellos azabaches.

– Tengo… hambre – Revelando por qué se había desmayado tan de repente, una gota de sudor caía de la nuca de ambos amigos ante la respuesta del cazador de piratas.

* * *

EN LA BASE DE LA MARINA

En los blancos pasillos de la base marina se podía observar como la hermosa joven de cabello anaranjado estaba atando a dos soldados que se habían quedado en la base custodiando que nada entrara, lamentablemente la hermosa mujer fue mejor que ellos y los atrapo en una cuerda antes de entrar en la sala del capitán Morgan y obtener un gran benefició que superaba las ganancias de la base.

La chica paso por las grandes puertas blancas de madera y observo la amplia habitación con un enorme ventanal donde se podía observar la cuidad entera. A ambos lados del cuarto había una repisa repleta de libros además de imágenes valiosas aunque la mayoría de Morgan y también habían barriles y mesitas, en frente del ventanal se encontraba el escritorio de Morgan y rápidamente la hermosa mujer empezó a caminar hacia ella y abrió cajón por cajón.

– No parece estar aquí – Comentó la hermosa mujer observando todo los cajones del escritorio, entonces paso su vista a otra parte del cuarto y fue ahí donde observo una compuerta detrás de un barril de madera. La hermosa mujer empezó a caminar hasta llegar delante del barril y lo movió con algo de dificultad – Vamos a ver – Tomando el mango y abriendo la compuerta que por alguna razón no tenía seguro, sus ojos se iluminaron al observar lo más valioso dentro de la caja fuerte – Aquí esta, el legendario mapa del Grand Line – La hermosa mujer tomo el mapa y lo abrió para ver con sorpresa lo que había dentro – Esto no es el mapa – Comentó la hermosa ladrona al ver bien el papel.

En el pergamino de papel viejo se encontraba una nota pintada de negro con la imagen de una calavera con una enorme nariz roja en el centro así como unos ojos con cuatro puntas, además de que tenía escrito las palabras " _Tome prestado el mapa, Capitán Buggy"_ dentro de la nota, eso había dejado sorprendida a la hermosa mujer más no pensaba rendirse y eso se demostraba por una determinación entristecida en sus ojos.

– Está marca – La hermosa joven había reconocido en nada el logo y en parte ayudaba el que el responsable dejara su nombre – Capitán Buggy, conocido como Buggy el despiadado – La hermosa joven apretó el mapa mientras observaba la ventana y sus ojos demostraban estar determinados a hacer lo que debía de hacer.

* * *

El brillo de un hermoso día provocaba el alboroto en las personas, pero la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en un local para ver a sus salvadores. En un restaurante se encontraban Zoro, Godou y Coby disfrutando de un buffet por parte de la madre de Rika y Zoro no había tomado gastos con el hambre de tres semanas.

– Estuvo realmente bueno – Comentó Zoro mientras se daba unas palmadas en el estómago lleno de comida – De verdad que llene mi estómago con comida para tres semanas – Las risas salieron de los labios de la niña junto a su madre, ambas estaban felices de que Zoro hubiera regresado sano y salvo – Aunque ver lo que tu comes es más sorprendente – Zoro observo a Godou con una gota de sudor cayendo sobre su nuca.

– Créeme, el usar tanto mis podres es incluso peor que dos meses sin comer y por mucho – Godou habló devorando un nuevo plato de comida – Lamentablemente tengo que comer demasiado para recuperar toda la energía usada con mis ataques – Godou dejo el plato de comida ya vació y suspiro – Por el momento esto debe de bastar – Habló el joven mientras ponía sus palillos encima de uno de los platos hondos, pero la madre de Rika al escuchar eso habló con un tono suave.

– Si tienes más hambres solo dilo – El joven volteó a ver a la hermosa mujer quien hablaba con una suave sonrisa – Ustedes no solo salvaron a mi hija una sino dos veces y también liberaron al pueblo de Morgan, darles comida hasta que se satisfagan no puede ser un problema si estamos premiando a nuestros salvadores – Junto con sus dulces palabras es que la hermosa mujer puso un nuevo plato de comida y Rika felizmente lo llevó a la mesa.

– Aquí tienes Onii-chan – Rika puso la comida frente a Godou y sonrió felizmente.

– Gracias – Godou agradeció a las dos hermosas damas mientras tomaba el plato de comida – Itadakimasu – Nuevamente regreso a comer para poder llenarse y recuperar su energía, sintiendo el gran placer de la comida pasando por su garganta, sin duda una deliciosa comida con la cual poder recuperar fuerzas.

– Ambos realmente estuvieron grandioso en la batalla – Comentó Rika a los dos jóvenes quienes voltearon a verla – Sobretodo Onii-chan y sus poderes como fuashhh y el krakabun finalizando con un kamafishhh – Inventando términos como usando sus pequeñas manos para expresar todo lo que Godou había hecho, los presentes soltaron una leve risa al ver la infantil pero tierna actitud de la niña que parecía imitar a un héroe – Sin duda Onii-chan es muy fuerte.

– Arigato – Con una suave sonrisa al ver la mirada de admiración de la pequeña niña – Aunque Onii-chan no es tan fuerte como piensas – Pensando en la batalla que había tenido en contra de Morgan, mucho lo había logrado debido al uso de los poderes que había obtenido gracias a la fruta del diablo y a una estrategia en mitad de la pelea, comparado con Zoro no había logrado mucho en termino de habilidades reales.

– Puede que no en estos momentos – Una nueva voz se unió a su conversación y entonces los presentes voltearon a ver a un hombre de cabello negro sucio ondulado que llegaba hasta la espalda, su piel bronceada y sus ojos marrones combinaban. El hombre tenía una apariencia desalineada con un rostro de facciones fuertes pero aburridas, llevaba una playera blanca de manga corta junto con un pantalón overol y terminaba con unas botas negras, el hombre observó a Godou con sus ojos marrones como si lo calificara – Pero sin duda puedes volverte más fuerte si entrenas adecuadamente – El hombro dio un sorbo a su bebida tras decir eso.

– No creo que pueda a menos que entrene toda una vida – Godou habló con el misterioso hombre junto con una suave sonrisa y entonces el hombre bajo su bebida, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los del chico de cabellos negros.

– Aunque muchos obtienen la fuerza de entrenamientos muy poderosos, son aquellos quienes definen un nuevo camino los que se hacen más fuerte – Godou alzó una ceja como los presentes ante las palabras del hombre – Tus poderes son increíbles y variados, cosa que usas con sabiduría en medio de la batalla… pero no usas todo tu poder ¿verdad? – Ante las palabras con un toque sombrío del hombre, Godou frunció el ceño mientras los presentes observaban en silencio.

– Tal vez – Respondió Godou y los presentes lo miraron en asombro – Pero no peleo con todas mis fuerzas ya que no puedo controlar todavía mis poderes en su totalidad y algunos no conozco su utilidad, no quiero que por mis poderes las personas se vean afectadas y por eso utilizo una cantidad de poder fija antes de aumentar de poco a poco – Godou le dio una mordida a su carne terminando de hablar y el hombre le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

– Hay peleas que solo el poder no vence – Habló el hombre dejando en la mesa su jarró – Encontrar esa fuerza capaz de romper los muros es totalmente tu responsabilidad como capitán de un barco pirata – El hombre entonces dejo unas monedas de oro antes de levantarse de la mesa y caminar hacía la salida, muchas personas se hicieron a un lado con tal de que esa persona se retirara y cuando abrió las puertas del local se detuvo – Esperare ver tu respuesta mientras encuentras tus respuestas en el mar… _hijo del sole_ – Godou abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba y observaba al hombre que había desaparecido de un segundo a otro.

Los presentes y quienes estuvieron cerca de esa persona no podían creer como había desaparecido de un segundo a otro como si nunca hubiera estado presente en ese lugar, casi parecía un truco de magia donde saldría de algún lado del lugar en búsqueda de unas monedas para comer o beber, pero parecía tan irreal que esa opción no parecía ser correcta o más allá de una locura.

[ROMPER]

El sonido de un vidrio romperse provoco que las personas regresaran su vista a su salvador y muchas personas sintieron como la muerte se encontraba en sus espaldas. La mirada llena de furia ciega justo como las pupilas en un tono rojizo aterraron a los pobladores como si vieran a un verdadero demonio, incluso Zoro dudaba de que Godou fuera un humano con esa mirada tan despiadada y cruel… aunque para muchas chicas le hacía ver atractivo.

– Si continuas con esa mirada, puede que estas personas nos persigan con antorchas y rosarios – El joven perdido en un sentimiento de ira e instinto asesino se había recuperado ante las palabras de Zoro y volteó a verlo – En verdad es increíble como un joven de tu edad puede tener una mirada como esa – Zoro sonrió de lado ante sus palabras sarcásticas mientras Godou parecía confundido – No parecías conocer a ese hombre y de la nada lo mirabas con odio a muerte, ¿Algo que quieras decir? – Preguntó Zoro con un tono serio mientras el joven suspiraba un poco.

– No sé si era la misma persona, pero la persona responsable de alejarme de mi hogar me llamó una vez hijo del sole, ese nombre lo repitió cada que se dirigía a mí y la verdad es que me lleno de una ira ciega en contra de cualquier persona que me llame de esa manera y eso se debe a que solo existe una persona la cual me llamaría así – Godou explico mientras tomaba asiento y regresaba a su comida ya más calmado para suerte de todo el mundo.

– Entiendo – Decidido a no hacer más preguntas relacionado a su deseo de sangre es que pensó en otras cosas – Dijiste que apenas hoy decidiste a ser un pirata, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Zoro a Godou y el joven asintió a la pregunta – Eso quiere decir que soy tu único tripulante, ¿verdad? – Cuestiono nuevamente y Godou asintió a las palabras de Zoro por segunda vez – Esto sin duda no será sencillo – Suspiro Zoro al ver las dificultades desde el inició – ¿Y tenemos un barco? – Preguntó entonces lo más importante y Godou se quedó quieto durante un segundo.

–… Algo así – Con un tono bajo y dudoso es que Godou respondió a lo que Zoro preguntó y el espadachín alzó una ceja – Es el barco en el muelle tres – Zoro se levantó y camino a una ventana con vista al muelle y observo el barco salvavidas que había obtenido del crucero atacado por Alvida hace unas cuatro horas más o menos, aunque Zoro entendía porque Godou no quiso decir nada acerca de ello – Por el momento solo tenemos _eso_ , pero ya que somos fuerte podremos robar uno mejor cuando se dé la oportunidad – Godou dijo eso con simpleza en sus palabras y Zoro tenía que darle crédito a su capitán por esa idea.

– Sin duda esto será un verdadero reto – Zoro sonrió emocionado incluso con su tono agotado de voz y una niña miraba encantada eso – Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que seré el mejor espadachín del mundo – Zoro dio media vuelta y camino hasta su silla y espero a que Godou terminara de comer, con eso y un poco de comida para llevar es que ambos zarparían a donde el mar los llevara.

– Pensar que el sueño de mi primer nakama conlleva un reconocimiento mundial me hace pensar que mi sueño de volver a mi hogar es una burla, tal vez deba de buscar un sueño que no se vea opacado por el tuyo – Godou sonrió con burla a su propio comentario y es que en verdad no deseaba para nada eso, si de verdad obtuviera un título famoso entonces sería el centro de atención para muchas personas en el mundo y peor cuando era un pirata, pues habrían caza recompensas como Zoro o lidiar cada día con los marines en el mar.

– ¿Qué tal ser el rey de los piratas? – Rika habló con su inocencia y Godou como Zoro la observaron confundidas y Coby sorprendido – Muchas personas que se hacen llamar piratas dicen lo mismo; "Si una persona se hace llamar Pirata, su ambición debe ser viajar a la Grand Line y obtener el One Piece… eso significa, ser el rey de los piratas" – Rika entonces imitó a un posible pirata que una vez entro en el restaurante y dijo eso – Estoy segura que Onii-chan podría ser el rey de los piratas.

– Lo dudo en verdad – Comentó en respuesta Godou y sus amigos como la niña le miraron sorprendidos – Ser el rey de los piratas implica muchas cosas y entre ellos como el más importante, encontrar el One Piece – Comentó Godou recordando todo lo que Coby le dijo acerca de Gold Roger – Yo busco un camino de regreso a casa y lamentablemente no tengo ninguna pista más allá de que la llave para lograr eso es que debo de viajar por el mar – Godou se alzó de hombros mientras caía en el respaldo de la silla.

– ¿Y si lo que buscas se encuentra en el One Piece? – Godou pasó su vista a la madre de Rika sorprendido de esas palabras y ante esa posibilidad – Muchas personas dicen que en el One Piece se esconden secretos y misteriosos que nadie puede imaginar, tal vez la respuesta este en ese lugar o quede cerca de ahí. Un hombre de verdad siempre piensa en todas las posibilidades y da lo mejor de sí para lograr realizar lo que quiere – La mujer ánimo y regaño al joven con una sonrisa radiante que incluso sonrojo al joven.

– Si una mujer como usted me alienta y regaña con esa sonrisa, de verdad podría enamorarme de usted – La hermosa mujer ante el comentario del joven obtuvo un fuerte sonrojo y la dama desvió la mirada, los presentes rieron ante la forma en que la mujer actuó como una adolescente enamorada al recibir un cumplido del chico que le gustaba – Aunque dudo mucho que lo que busco se encuentre en ese lugar… aunque creo que solo lo sabré cuando viaje más – Godou entonces observo el hermoso cielo azulado y sonrió con emoción, resaltando un lado noble y viril que sonrojo a las féminas.

Coby la verdad es que deseaba detener a su amigo al hablar sobre la Red Line así como la forma en que se le conoce a la Grand Line, pero debido a esa sonrisa y el hecho de que Zoro sonrió al mismo tiempo que Godou dijo eso. Ambos observaron la ventana cercana mientras sus ojos tenían un distante brillo perdido entre las incontables nubes deseoso de una aventura les hiciera tener una danza con la muerte.

Esa clase de personas extremistas eran esos dos y por eso se entendían mejor que nadie. Posiblemente ambos miraran una perspectiva de la vida y la realidad diferente con respecto al otro, pero sus corazones eran iguales compartiendo el deseo de una buena aventura y una emocionante batalla, incluso si decía todo lo que deseaba decir… ellos no lo escucharían.

– Yo creo que Godou-san podría hacerlo – El nombrado observo a Coby cuando dijo esas palabras – Estoy seguro que Godou-san puede surcar el mar y encontrar un camino al One Piece y volverse el rey de los piratas, viajando por el mar con muchos compañeros a su lado y sonriendo en una aventura sin límites imaginables incluso al borde de la muerte – La imagen de Godou en un barco con una sonrisa mientras llevaba un sombrero pirata no era nada difícil de imaginar y quedaba bien en realidad – Aunque habrán muchos retos e incontables peligros de camino al One Piece, espero que se encuentren bien, después de todo, somos amigos ¿verdad? – Preguntó Coby dudoso y Godou sonrió animadamente.

– Así es – Contesto Godou a su amigo de rosada melena – Incluso cuando nuestros caminos se separen y veamos el cielo en diferentes lugares, siempre veremos el mismo sol y las estrellas recordando el tiempo que vivimos juntos – Godou alzó su copa con una sonrisa y Coby sonrió con cierta felicidad mientras bajaba la mirada levemente avergonzado.

– Desde más joven nunca tuve amigos con los cuales poder hablar de sueños o simplemente jugar un rato – Coby habló mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco recordando su pasado, más sonrió incluso con todo eso – Pero desde que los conocí a ambos es que supe que debo de esforzarme por cumplir mis sueños, incluso cando nadie nunca haya hecho nada por mí… ni siquiera yo hacía algo por mí, pero ahora me enfrentare a los obstáculos que hay en el camino para cumplir mi sueño de volverme un Marine – Comentó con una determinación admirable el peli salmón a sus dos nuevos amigos.

– En vez de preocuparte por otras personas, ¿No deberías de preocuparte por ti mismo? – Zoro cuestiono a Coby quien volteó a verlo algo preocupado por esas palabras – Incluso si fue de manera obligada, tú trabajaste para Alvida – Coby se tensó al escuchar esa oscura parte de su pasado y Zoro afilo su mirada – No subestimes las fuentes de información de los Marines, cuando se esteran… si no es que ya lo saben, te encarcelaran antes de darte la oportunidad de entrar – Coby se había congelado ante esa muy posible posibilidad indicada por Zoro.

– Todavía así... – Temblando y con una voz casi cortada es que Coby miro a los ojos de sus amigos – Todavía así es que me convertiré en un Marine – Demostrando que no pensaba dejarse rendir, la voluntad de cumplir con sus sueños había sido heredadas por Godou y Zoro quienes sonrieron con la respuesta de Coby.

El cómodo ambiente regresaba a la paz sumamente placentera del momento y dentro de poco tanto Godou como Zoro se marcharían en su "barco", obviamente Coby se quedaría intentando que la Marina lo aceptara como un miembro y entonces cumplir su sueño, pero entonces…

[ABRIR] [PASOS]

La puerta vaquera se abrió y los soldados Marines que hasta hace poco disfrutaban de la caída y el encierro de Morgan, entonces uno y quien debería de ser el segundo al mando comenzó a caminar con una mirada severa oculta en la sombra de su gorra. Godou no era idiota y sabía lo que estaba por pasar, sobre todo por la revelación que hizo en medio de la batalla en contra de Morgan y ya estaba preparado para eso.

– ¿Es verdad que ustedes son piratas? – Cuestiono el marine que se había acercado a la mesa de los dos nuevos postulantes a piratas.

– En realidad apenas hoy nos empezamos a nombrar piratas, pero se puede decir que si lo somos – Godou respondió sin miedo a las consecuencias y Zoro pudo notar que Godou sabía algo sobre la actual situación, más decidió dejar eso de lado debido a que incluso él tenía un par de ideas.

– Estamos eternamente agradecidos de que hubieran limpiado nuestro pueblo de Morgan, pero ahora que sabemos que son Piratas, no podemos dejar pasar eso como si nada – Continuó hablando el fornido hombre de piel morena a Godou con la sombra de su gorra todavía tapando su rostro – No le contaremos nada de esto al cuartel general ya que nos salvaron junto al pueblo de Morgan, pero deben de marcharse de inmediato del pueblo – El marine termino de explicar y las personas del pueblo al escuchar eso se enfadaron.

– De que están hablando marines – Comentó uno de los presentes indignados ante lo que oían.

– Ustedes estaban bajo las ordenes de Morgan – Exclamó otro enfurecido como el anterior.

– Ellos salvaron nuestras vidas – Y así hablo uno y otro más, más los Marines se mantenían serios.

La sala se llenó de los quejidos de las personas mientras Zoro y Godou observaban al joven hombre parado con una mirada seria que ocultaba su vergüenza, pues sabía que ellos en verdad eran los héroes y salvadores del pueblo, pero ellos debían de cumplir con su misión de Justicia que juraron al unirse a la Marina mucho antes de conocer a Morgan.

– Así que ya es hora – Godou habló y se levantó de la mesa como Zoro – Gracias por la comida, sin duda estuvo deliciosa – Godou sonrió y la madre de Rika se sonrojo un poco por el dulce comentario del joven, entonces los dos comenzaron a caminar.

– No te metas en problemas – Zoro por su parte dijo esas palabras a Rika quien asintió entristecida de su separación con el espadachín verde.

– De verdad tienen que irse ya, Onii-chan Tachi – Preguntó Rika a los dos héroes del pueblo con la esperanza de pasar siquiera un día más con Zoro.

Los dos piratas se quedaron en silencio y alzaron sus manos derechas en señal de despedida mientras Godou llevaba en una bolsa comida que había pedido para llevar, entonces los dos caminaron sin problemas al entender la razón por la cual debían de irse del pueblo y no estar en contra de ello, era obvio que ese era su nuevo destino si pensaban llamarse como piratas y surcar el mar.

Más los dos jóvenes varones dejaron en su espalda a un congelado Coby quien no sabía cómo reaccionar y eso era porque no sabía qué hacer, pues era su oportunidad para poder entrar con los Marines y así poder cumplir con su tan atesorado sueño, pero si hacía eso no podría despedirse como debía de Zoro y menos de Godou quien fue la única persona que le dio una mano con tal de que pudiera cumplir su sueño, pero el Marine al mando noto como los dos piratas pasaban del joven que se veía involucrado en la caída de Morgan juntó con un conocido de los dos piratas.

– ¿No piensas ir con tus Nakamas? – Coby ante las palabras del Marine se tensó congelado e incapaz de pensar en una buena respuesta, entonces se giró para ver al hombre de piel morena con su mirada severa como si lo estuviera juzgando.

– Yo… yo soy – Coby no encontraba las palabras indicadas para poder responder a la pregunta del Marine, el joven peli salmón apretaba sus dientes con fuerza mientras sentía como la frustración se acumulaba en su ser, aunque eso fue notado por Godou quien decidió no decir nada y continuar avanzando.

– Espera un momento – El Marine habló en un tono fuerte para llamar la atención de los piratas quienes voltearon a verle – ¿No es acaso uno de los tuyos? – Cuestiono el Marine mirando directamente a los ojos al joven de cabello azabache, entonces Godou sonrió con la astucia de un zorro y la peligrosidad de una serpiente.

– La verdad es que yo sé todo de esa persona – Comentó Godou con un tono tranquilo y levemente burlón casi como un incentivo, pero Coby observo al joven de cabellos azabaches sin poder creer lo que decía.

– "¿Godou-san? No puede estar pensando…" – Se cuestionó Coby incapaz de creer lo que Godou hacía.

– Todo tiene que ver con cierta peligrosa mujer con una fama muy oscura entre los mares – Godou continuó relatando todos los suceso que sabía de Coby que él mismo le ofreció en su momento, entonces comenzó a caminar hacía el peli salmón – Tenía una muy tonta razón por la cual continuaba con esa persona y se relaciona con lo cobarde que era, Jajaja – Soltó una leve risa mientras continuaba caminando y relatando.

– Godou-san – Intentando fallidamente callar al joven de melena azabache es que Coby tenía horror plasmado en su mirada – "Si ellos descubren que trabaje en un barco pirata, mi sueño de convertirme en un Marine nunca se podrá cumplir" – Coby estaba seguro que Godou sabía acerca de eso y todavía de esa manera es que hablaba con aquella sonrisa burlona y provocativa en esos momentos.

– Durante dos años enteros hacía lo que ella decía una y otra vez – Godou al final llego a donde Coby se encontraba y tras una media vuelta es que se agacho y quedo casi a la altura de Coby, una vez con eso empezó a picar la cabeza de Coby mientras continuaba hablando – Sin poder hacer más que trabajar para ella sin descansado alguno, un cobarde sin igual…

– "Ya basta, ya basta… Godou-san" – Incapaz de tolerar más es que una emoción empezó a nacer en el fondo del corazón de Coby, consumido por dicha emoción es que soltó un golpe a Godou sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, entonces Coby abrió los ojos con sorpresa de lo que había hecho.

– Ahora si lo hiciste insecto – Godou observo a Coby con sus ojos brillando en una tonalidad blanca por el iris y su puño en un instante se prendió en fuego para sorpresa de muchos,

Con una fuerza monstruosa es que Godou soltó un puñetazo al rostro de Coby para entonces con su puño izquierdo golpearle el estómago, rápidamente comenzó a golpear a Coby una y otra vez al punto donde las personas no podían creer como su salvador se comportaba en contra de un mero niño quien lo golpeo, al final lo pateo mandándolo a volar contra la pared y un fuego blanco que formo una esfera apareció en la mano de Godou.

– Es hora de que conozcas tu lugar. Insecto despreciable – Godou sonrió con cierto sadismos mientras se preparaba para lanzar la esfera en contra del niño sin resentimiento alguno, entonces sintió un leve golpe en su nuca y volteó a ver a Zoro.

– Ya es suficiente – Hablo Zoro para que entonces Godou eliminara la esfera blanca de fuego y se alzara de hombros en señal de no importarle.

– Está muy en claro que esa persona no es un compañero suyo sino un rehén o algo así – Exclamó el marine comprobando como fue tratado el joven que al parecer estaba algo acostumbrado – Es mejor que se vayan del pueblo de inmediato y no alteren la paz de este lugar – El líder de flota actual exclamó eso con severidad y Godou se alzó de hombros junto con Zoro.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacía la salida, pero Coby pudo deslumbrar como Godou sonrió y Coby entendía la razón con eso, desde la razón por la cual Godou había empezado a hablar de su vida como Pirata y la razón por la cual empezó a molestarlo de la nada, todo eso tenía una razón y al entenderla es que sus ojos se humedecieron al instante.

– "A propósito…" – Coby habló mentalmente mientras miraba como la espalda de su amigo se alejaba – "Lo hizo a propósito" – Las personas observaron cómo los dos jóvenes se alejaban más y más mientras Coby continuaba en el suelo – "Por mi bien" – La imagen de como esa grande y fuerte espalda se alejaba más y más regresaba a su cabeza – "Me hizo golpearlo a propósito para que de esa manera yo pueda cumplir mis sueños" – El cuerpo de Coby comenzó a temblar un poco ante la impotencia que nacía en su interior – "Recibí… su ayuda incluso hasta el final" – El sonido de las pisadas de Godou se alejaban cada vez más de sus oídos y pronto no escucharía nada – "Al final nada ha cambiado… soy un idiota" – Entendiendo el sacrificio de su amigo y compañero es que Coby se levantó llamando la atención de todas las personas – Boku wa… - Coby habló con respeto incluso cuando no podía pensar bien – Yo quiero unirme a los marines y estoy preparado para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir ese sueño – Exclamando con todo el valor enseñado por Godou es que Coby hizo su petición y espero la respuesta.

– Comandante – El hombre de tez oscura observo a un fornido hombre que se encontraba en su espalda – Estoy en contra de eso, no sabemos nada del niño que bien podría ser un espía de esos piratas…

– Yo sinceramente quiero ser un marine – Coby interrumpió al marine y este junto al comandante y los demás soldados miraron al niño – No planeo esconderme ni nada por el estilo e incluso pueden dudar cuanto quieran de mí, pero de verdad deseo ser un marine justo que combate al mal – La voluntad en sus ojos negros empezó a brillar como una pequeña chispa que con mayor seguridad se convertiría en un mar de llamas.

– Muchos de los nuestros han caído en incontables batallas – Habló el comandante mientras caminaba a un paso lento en dirección a donde Coby – La vida de un Marine no es para nada sencilla – El hombre entonces paso a Coby quedando en su espalda y los ojos de Coby se abrieron con felicidad e incredibilidad.

– ¿Eso significa? – Preguntó Coby con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Permiso para entrar, otorgado – Los ojos de Coby brillaron de emoción y felicidad ante esas palabras y es entonces que se puso en pose de soldado – "Pensar que un niño como este tendría una voluntad tan fuerte como esa… sin duda la mirada de ese chico tiene que ver con ese raro pirata, me preguntó qué tipo de persona en verdad es" – Se cuestionó el comandante pensando en Godou cuando peleo en contra de Morgan.

* * *

CON GODOU Y ZORO

– Tengo que admitir que tu forma de pensar las cosas me aterra – Comentó Zoro mientras bajaba las últimas escaleras hasta el muelle donde deberían volver a zarpar – Provocarlo para que te golpee y entonces tu devolverle los golpes y que esa manera pareciera un tipo de juguete en vez de un aliado, solo espero que los Marines no se dieran cuenta de eso – Comentó Zoro con una sonrisa relajada en cara.

– Coby sabrá que hacer tras eso – Respondió un despreocupado Godou ante lo sucedido en el restaurante de hace un rato – Por el momento es mejor concentrarnos en nuestro camino y no pensar en el de otros, sobretodo porque vamos a necesitar a más miembros si queremos avanzar en este amplio mar – Tras un poco más de caminata es que al final ambos llegaron a donde el barco tomado del crucero y Godou entonces observo el cielo anaranjado.

– Sin duda hoy fue una grata experiencia – Zoro entonces dijo eso con un tono sarcástico y burlón – A partir de ahora todo el mundo te odiara, sin duda eso es ser un pirata – Godou sonrió ante eso.

Zoro entonces camino hasta donde se encontraba la cuerda atada al muelle y empezó a tratar con los nudos y entonces poder retirarse al mar en búsqueda de un nuevo lugar, Godou por su parte contemplaba las nubes anaranjadas que pronto se tornarían oscuras con una infinidad de estrellas alumbrando esa oscuridad.

– Godou-san – La voz de Coby resonó en los oídos del nombrado y el joven de cabellos azabaches como el peli verde observaron al peli salmón junto a Rika y su madre, ambos estaban sorprendidos ante eso – Muchas gracias por todo – Coby agradeció entonces a Godou por todo lo que habían vivido – Este Marine nunca olvidara todo lo que has hecho por él – Godou sonrió ante esas palabras, la pasión de Coby poco a poco daría inicio a una flama inapagable que lo convertirá en un gran adversario.

– Creo que es la primera vez que escucho a un Marine agradecerle a un pirata – Comentó Zoro con una sonrisa divertida ante dicha situación.

– Onii-chan – Zoro entonces noto como Rika había corrido con una bolsa en sus pequeñas manos – Esto es para ti – Sonrojada y con la mirada hacía el suelo es que Rika mostró la bolsa que alzó hacía Zoro – Son unos dulces que prepare para ti – La niña sonaba sumamente avergonzada mientras mantenía lo más alto posible para ella los dulces, entones sintió como alguien los tomo y observo al espadachín de cabellos verduscos con una sonrisa.

– Gracias – Zoro entones agradeció y la niña se sonrojo más, entonces con un brillo en sus ojos es que con una seña de mano le pidió a Zoro que se agachara – ¿Quieres decirme algo? – Zoro entonces se inclinó como si fuera un caballero medieval, quedando lo más cerca posible con la niña quien entones hizo algo inesperado para todos…

[CHU~~ ]

Los pequeños y dulces labios de la niña tocaron los labios de Zoro quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entonces la niña se separó tan roja como un tomate pero con una sonrisa de una doncella enamorada.

– Nee Onii-chan – La niña habló y un sorprendido Zoro observo a Rika quien le miraba encantada con sus ojos negros – Cuando sea grande, me convertirías en tu esposa – Preguntó con una dulzura e inocencia que dejo helado a Zoro en un estado incapaz de contestar.

– Yo… – Incapaz de contestar y siendo cautivado por la mirada de esa niña es que soltó un suspiro – Lo prometo – Rika en un arrebato de alegría es que saltó y dio otro beso a Zoro quien volvió a congelarse de la impresión, mientras que la madre de Rika negó divertida la actitud de su hija, pero sonrió al ver el tipo de persona que sería su hijo en ley en algunos cuantos largos años.

Godou y Zoro subieron al barco mientras se despedían de las personas con quienes habían convidado aquel exhaustivo día de combates y revelaciones, entonces todo el mundo se despedía con las manos.

– ¡HOMBRES! ¡SALUDEN! – Con un fuerte tono de voz y dando órdenes militares es que los tres presentes que habían despedido a Godou junto a Zoro voltearon a ver a los Marines, donde todos ellos se encontraban en posición de saludo para sorpresa de todos, más Godou simplemente se despidió de todos aquellos quienes vinieron a despedirse – Sin duda es un buen amigo el que tienes ahí – Comentó el comandante al sorprendido Coby quien salió de su sorpresa para sonreír.

– Es verdad – Coby entonces se puso en firmes como despedida de Godou quien se alejaba más y más.

– De verdad dejaremos ir a Roronoa Zoro tras besar a una niña muchos años menor a él, comandante – Cuestiono uno de los soldados recordando la clara violación moral y ética causada por el cazador pirata y Rika se sintió asustada.

– ¿Qué te crees que somos, la ONU? – Respondió en sarcasmo el comandante a esa persona – No es como si en verdad en estos tiempos importase eso mucho y menos cuando se habla de un pirata, por mi puedo besar a una recién nacida y seguirá sin ser un problema de los Marines – Evitando la montaña de papeleos que conllevaba es que el comandante provoco una gota de sudor en todos sus compañeros – Que la ONU se haga cargo si desea pelear en contra de esa persona – Ante la respuesta de su comandante es que todos soltaron una leve risa divertida con respecto a eso más el comandante puso entonces una mirada seria – Pero dejar escapar y no reportar esto es una clara desobediencia del código de la Marina, por eso serán tres días sin comer, entendido – Exclamó para dar entender su orden.

– Hai – Los soldados entonces respondieron al instante.

* * *

CON GODOU Y ZORO

– Entones, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora? – Zoro cuestiono a su capitán que se encontraba sentado en el barco y se quedó pensativo.

– Por el momento dejemos que el mar y el viento hagan su trabajo y nos guíen, desde ese punto veremos si podemos conseguir un mejor barco o una navegante – Esa fue la despreocupada respuesta de Godou para entonces acostarse en el suelo del barco con una sonrisa en cara mientras miraba el amplio cielo.

– Simple y sencillo, como me gusta – Zoro sonrió mientras recitaba su espalda en uno de los muros del "barco", entonces ambos simplemente esperaron a ver dónde los llevaba el viento para su primera aventura como piratas.

Sin saber las cosas que sucederán en ese camino…

* * *

 **Y con esto doy por finalizado el capítulo No. 3 de esta serie.**

 **Como vieron fue la unión de Zoro al grupo pirata de Godou así como la unión de Coby a los marinos mediante una arriesgada idea del joven azabache, cosa que provoco que Coby cumpliera su sueño y tuviera el valor que necesitaba incluso cuando se dio cuenta al final de la idea de Godou.**

 **La batalla contra Morgan también sucedió y aunque pudo haber sido más épico, como Godou apenas se acostumbra a sus poderes, el joven no puede utilizarlos tan bien como cuando haya avanzado más la historia y empiece a mejorar con sus poderes.**

 **Realmente no puedo comentar mucho acerca del capítulo ya que en general habla acerca de lo comentado arriba, así que simplemente pasare a los Reviews:**

 **Sumoner Dante:** Me alegra saber eso compañero y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
